A Drabble a Day Keeps the Hiatus Away
by RaydorCakes
Summary: Two more weeks until Major Crimes returns, this means two weeks of my random drabbles! All prompts are gifts and are not my creation!
1. Apologies

_A/N: I decided that I wanted to write a set of Shandy drabbles, with the help of you amazing people :) I already have six different prompts, but I'd love to receive more! Comments and PM's would be appreciated :')_

* * *

 _For DeQuana :) Prompt: Andy upsets Sharon and he apologizes. I hope this is everything you expected!_

* * *

It had been two weeks since their big fight, the tension still clinging in the air, creating unease amongst the team to say the least. After years of hostility, Andy's son, Michael, had contacted him in the hopes of making amends. Andy, being the man that he was, had spun yet another far-fetched story about himself and Sharon, about how he was becoming a better man because of her _(and if he was being honest with himself, it wasn't all that far-fetched.)_

But that wasn't how Sharon saw the situation, and he realized again that he was on the verge of destroying their fragile relationship.

* * *

 _Two weeks ago:_

"Andy, you can't keep using me as a bargaining chip." She sighs, the two of them sitting in her office, her chair facing the window in an attempt to retain her composure, "I'm not the one that abandoned them, that was you. Them liking me won't necessarily change how they feel about you."

"I didn't abandon them." He growls, "And did you see the way Nicole looked at me the night of The Nutcracker? You changed _everything_."

"Right." She replies sarcastically, " _I_ changed everything. That's the fictional version of me, right? The one that's in a serious committed relationship with you? Because that _is not_ what's happening here and you need to understand that. I've been used too many times to let you hurt me like this. You need to make amends with Nicole and Michael on your own terms, _and you need to tell them the truth_."

"When I said that you made me a better person, did you see that as a lie?" He asks slightly annoyed, "Well, did you?"

"I don't know what I saw it as!" She exclaims, spinning in her chair and looking at him through clouded eyes, "I don't know how long you've had this preconception in your head that we were dating, but all you've managed to do is hurt me. And if... if this really is a relationship, I don't want to do it anymore."

"Sharon, what?" He looks at her confused, "How can you...? We're partners. You're the boss, I'm the quirky Lieutenant. I take you out to dinner and we call each other by our first names, you can't just-"

"Andy, just get out."

* * *

That was the last time they had spoken, he no longer brought her coffee in the mornings and she no longer greeted him with a smile. They were building barriers around one another, severing the connections that had taken so long to form.

"Ma'am, I think we should follow this lead." Julio tells her, walking into her office and handing her a case file, "The ex-fiancé is looking more and more guilty."

"Thank you, Julio." She forces a smile, "Give me a few minutes and we'll roll out."

"Of course, Captain." He nods, closing her door as he backs out of the office.

 _Why does everything have to be so complicated?_ She asks herself, placing her head in her hands before letting out a long sigh, _I can't talk to him without getting irritated, but I can't ignore him._ It was a conundrum, becoming more and more complex and painful with each passing day.

"Lieutenants, Detectives, we have a lead and we need to follow it. I'll meet you all in the parking garage in the next few minutes."

A mixture of "Yes ma'am's" and "Yes Captain's" can be heard as she hurries down the hallway towards the elevator, pressing the button forcefully as she lets out a puff of air.

 _Another car ride with Andy_. That's exactly what she needed right now, _not_. It was the assignment, something she had no control over and no ability to change. Taylor had dictated since day one that she would ride with Flynn, and after the first few tough weeks, she came to appreciate the arrangement. Now, not so much.

* * *

"Here is the address." She explains, handing a slip of paper to Julio and one to Provenza, "This should be quick and painless, he's not a known offender, no registered weapons, but that _does not_ mean we drop our guard. _Understood?_ "

"Of course." They all reply as the climb into their respective vehicles.

* * *

He's driving, per usual, which is probably better for the both of them. Every so often he glances her direction as she stares out the window in the hopes of avoiding his eyes.

"Sharon, talk to me." He begs, breaking the silence that had been upheld for much too long, "I'm sorry and I messed up, but I miss you."

"It's going to take more than that." She replies coldly, talking towards the window, "It's more than just that fight, it's all the deceit that led up to it."

Without saying anything, he reaches over and takes her hand in his. She pulls away and he lets out a sigh, "I, ah, I..."

"That's not helping." She turns to look at him, "Do you have any idea how upset you made me? How much you hurt me in an attempt to impress your kids?"

"Sharon, that wasn't the intention and you know it. Everyone knows how I feel about you, none of this was an act to impress the kids. Maybe I over-exaggerated my feelings a little," she glares at him, "okay, maybe _a lot,_ but it's the truth of what I feel."

"So... Rusty was right then?" She asks, placing her hand next to his on the console, " _You do care._ " Her voice comes out no more than a whisper and she looks at him, her emerald eyes glimmering with tears.

"Sharon, of course I do." He glances over and smiles warmly at her before inching his hand on top of hers, "And I need to apologize for letting things get this out of control. I shouldn't have lied to you or about you, but you mean so much to me that I wanted other people to know, even if those other people weren't you."

"Actually, that's, ah," she chuckles and reaches up to brush a tear from her eye, "That's really sweet Andy. And I'm sorry too."

"Really? You shouldn't be apologizing. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm the one that broke us."

"No you didn't." She laughs through her tears as he holds her hand in his, "My mother always told me not to cut off my nose to spite my face and that's exactly what I did. I know you, better than I know myself sometimes, and I think deep down I knew why you did what you did. It just scared me and I didn't know how to deal with it."

"I'm sorry I upset you, and I really do care about you. I don't know where to go from here, but I don't want you to be afraid of me, of _us_."

"I just need to understand what's happening between us, _what's happened between us_ , before I can do this. I just need some time, and while I'm trying to figure it all out, there's no one else I'd rather have by my side than you."


	2. Fourth of July

_A/N: 13 more days, (hopefully) 13 more drabbles! Thanks everyone for the sweet reviews, and I'm still on the hunt for more prompts, so feel free to PM me :)_

* * *

 _This drabble's for Sally :) Prompt: Shandy on the Fourth of July._

 _I hope everyone likes it!_

* * *

 _Sharon's perspective_

* * *

I honestly hate the Fourth of July. I know what it stands for and I respect and appreciate it, but I learned the hard way that drunks and explosives _do not_ mix. I knew all too well that the phones would be blowing up today with calls of 'drunk and disorderly,' assault, and God knows what else. Really, I can't wait to go home, curl up on the couch with some wine, and read a book. I really need some time to relax, and no one knows that better than Andy.

Andy, where do I even _start_ with him? We're dating (as I suppose we were for months,) but nothing has really changed. We still go to dinner and the occasional baseball game, Rusty still poking fun at the whole 'not-dating' situation every time I leave the condo. Love is tricky, and I thought I understood that until I had told Andy I wanted to _really_ date him. After all of the years I spent with Jack, I thought I understood the complexities of love, _if that's even the right word for what Jack and I had_.

What's really tricky about love, I soon figured out, was actually loving and allowing myself to be loved. Andy and I were both alone for so long, busying ourselves with work, that even thinking about he and I in a relationship made me uncomfortable. _How do I have a loving relationship when all I've ever had was anything but?_

He understands, though, how fragile I am underneath my 'Darth Raydor' exterior. I can almost feel it when he looks at me, at first I thought I saw pity in his eyes, but I realized later on that it wasn't pity, but _compassion_. Somehow, this hotheaded, fiery man had made a place for me in his heart, and I can't imagine my life without him in it. At the same time, he was able to knock down the walls I had built after Jack, and burrow down into the center of my heart, where I thought no man would ever be again. Andy and me, it's surreal to say the least.

 _"You okay in there?"_ My phone vibrates with a text from Andy and I just shake my head, I've been sitting in my office and I guess during the course of my daydream, I was accidentally staring at one of the team.

 _"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking :)"_ I hit send and watch for him to pick up his phone, knowing exactly what the next text would say.

 _"About what?"_ I smile and shake my head, sometimes I knew him better than I would care to admit.

 _"Us."_ I reply, not even bothering to elaborate.

Not even a minute later and he's standing at my office door, wearing his best puppy dog face, his hands jammed into his pockets.

"Hello, Lieutenant." I smile as I open the door, acting a professional as possible, "How can I help you?"

"Just a few questions." He replies, stepping into my office as I close the door and draw the blinds.

"Andy, I-"

"No, it's okay." He sighs and rocks back on his heels, his hands still in his pockets, "I'd rather have you tell me now than lead me on. I'll see you in the murder room." He turns to leave and I gently grab his hand.

"Hey." My voice comes out almost a whisper, "I'm not breaking up with you."

A crooked grin begins to work its way across his face, "You, you're not? God, Sharon, you got me all worried!"

"I'm sorry." I apologize, "But just us, the thought of _us_ actually being real, I get lost in it all."

"I know what you mean." He smiles and looks at me intently, bringing our hands to his chest, "I think about it a lot too."

"Good to know we're on the same page then." I chuckle, stepping closer to him and ghosting my thumb over the top of his hand, "Now get back to work." I tease.

"Geez, so bossy."

"Yeah, well," I laugh, "I'm the boss. Now go."

"Actually, Sharon," He smiles, looking down at me with his oaky eyes, "How about a date tonight?"

"I don't know." I shake my head, fighting my instinct to say yes. He's my boyfriend and I love spending time with him, but the last thing either one of use needs is to be surrounded by alcohol, "Where were you thinking?"

"Well, actually," he leans down and grazes my lips with his, "I was thinking of a little park outside the city where we can watch the fireworks. Provenza and Patrice-"

"Hold on," I burst out laughing, covering my mouth with my free hand, " _you want to go on a double date with Provenza and Patrice?!_ You really have lost your mind!"

"It won't be just us, Nicole and Steven want to come down, bring the boys, it'll be fun!" He defends.

"Provenza's going to have a coronary!" I laugh again, leaning into his chest, "So much for people not knowing about us!"

"It could be a non-date if you want it to be." He chuckles, my laughter infecting him, "Would you like to go?"

"I'd love to." I smile, leaning up and kissing him gently, "But we have work to do first."

"Always." He nods sarcastically, quickly pecking my lips before rejoining the rest of the team in the murder room.

* * *

I'm actually really excited to spend the rest of the day with Andy. Taylor dismissed us all around four, and assuming there aren't any murders, we'll actually have a relaxing evening. I quickly change my clothes, putting on a loose red white and blue tie-dye and black shorts. I pull my hair into a pony tail and redo my makeup before heading towards the living room.

"Sharon, you take so long to get ready!" Rusty whines, sitting on the couch watching TV.

"I wasn't even in there for ten minutes!" I defend, "Are you ready to go?"

"I really," he stutters, "I don't want to intrude on your non-date with Lieutenant Flynn."

"You won't just be intruding on us." I tease, "Provenza and Patrice will be there, Nicole and Steven, their kids, it'll be fun."

"If you say so." He shrugs, "Let's go then."

* * *

Andy picks us up and we drive to the park, it's maybe half an hour from the condo and I'm surprised I never noticed it. It has everything, a nice playground for his grandkids (I still don't know their names,) a volleyball net, and an open field. We start unloading the car when I hear two sets of little feet coming our way.

"Grandpa!" The two boys exclaim, running over just in time to be picked up, one in each arm.

"Oooh, it's so good to see you guys!" He exclaims, nuzzling their cheeks, "Aaron, Seth, this is my friend Sharon and her son, Rusty."

The boys are too cute. And Andy holding them like that, fulfilling part of the fatherhood that he had missed out on, even more cute.

"Hi!" I smile and walk over to them, extending my arms joyfully. It's been so long since I've been around kids this young, but I can't say I'm not enjoying it, "Your grandpa has told me so much about you." I wink, leaning in and fixing Seth's hair, "Are you excited for the fireworks?"

"Yeah!" They both exclaim, squirming as Andy puts them down, running back to Nicole and Steven.

"They are _so_ cute Andy!" I nearly squeal as we empty out the blankets and drinks we brought along, "Why didn't I ever meet them before?"

"I don't know." He shrugs, "I guess the timing wasn't right."

A silver SUV pulls up beside us and Andy fakes a wince, "Brace yourself."

"Flynn!" Provenza exclaims, "What the hell are you doing here?" He was already annoyed and I don't think he saw me yet. This could get interesting.

"Nicole and Steven brought the boys, so I brought Sharon and Rusty."

"You what?!" He yells from the far side of the vehicle and I can hear him stomp his feet as he makes his way towards us. He turns and sees me, his face freezing a little bit, "Ye Gods!"

"Oh come on!" Andy laughs as he unfolds a blanket for us, "Sit down, drink a soda, enjoy the fireworks. Loosen up a bit."

"Can't have too much fun with the Captain around." He responds, "I wouldn't want to do something stupid."

I shoot him a soft glare that sends Patrice into a fit of laughter, Rusty rolls his eyes and walks over to the playground with the boys.

"It's too late for that." I tease and we all laugh.

"Dad!" Nicole smiles, running up and wrapping her arms around him, "It's so good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too Honey." He smiles as she lets him go, "Steven." He offers his hand.

"Sharon, it's nice to see you again." Nicole greets.

"Happy Fourth of July." I smile, and before I know what's happening, her arms are wrapped around me.

"Thanks for keeping him in line." She whispers.

"My pleasure." I can't help but chuckle as I watch Andy bicker with Provenza. Some things never change.

* * *

The next hour is filled with laughter, all of us drinking our sodas and cracking jokes as Rusty plays tag with Seth and Aaron in the field. It was a lot of fun, Andy and I sitting a little too close together to stay on the blanket, Provenza rolling his eyes, and Nicole smiling happily, finally seeing her father happy.

The sun starts to fade behind the horizon as the boys (even mine) all run over to us.

"Sharon! Sharon!" Seth and Aaron exclaim, pulling on my arms excitedly, "Rusty lost at tag!"

"Did he?" I smirk, looking to my youngest son, "Wow, you boys must be really fast."

"They are." Rusty smiles, "They should go to the olympics."

"Really?!" They ask excitedly, Seth letting go of me and tumbling into Andy's lap, "Grandpa, really?!"

"Definitely." He responds, "Rusty's a smart boy, if he says it, it's gotta be true."

"Oh hush up over there!" Provenza grumbles, "The fireworks are starting soon."

Aaron sits down next to me and takes my hand, I find it absolutely _adorable_ , I can't even deny it. I look over to see Seth crawling around in Andy's lap, Andy's laughing and tickling him.

"I said quiet over there!" Provenza whines again as the first firework is launched into the sky.

 _Green._

Andy looks at me and the reflection in his eyes startles me, the green is so overpowering. I wonder if that's what he sees when he looks in my eyes.

 _Yellow, orange._

He grins and inches his hand closer to mine, it's silly but I feel myself starting to get butterflies.

 _Blue._

Nothing more than an eye roll from Rusty, Provenza seemingly preoccupied by the explosives.

 _Pink_.

Andy moves closer to me and wraps his fingers into mine. I bite my lip subconciously, fighting back the urge to kiss him.

 _Red._

The spark in his eyes takes my breath away. He's not watching the fireworks, but me. He moves his face closer to mine, both of the boys fleeing back towards their parents.

 _Orange._

He leans in and presses his lips against mine, I can't help the little hum that escapes my lips as we kiss.

 _Purple._

"Ye Gods!" Provenza exclaims, but that doesn't stop Andy from kissing me senseless.

 _White._

We break the kiss and I smile at him, "So much for being a secret."

 _Yellow._

"Oh well." He smiles, pressing his lips to mine again, "I didn't really want it that way anyhow."

 _Blue._

We kiss again and as I break the kiss, we rest our foreheads together, "Sharon I-"

All of the colors shoot into the sky at once, I kiss him one last time before he can say the words we've both been holding in for so long, "I love you."


	3. What a Surprise

_A/N: I know it can get redundant, but thanks all for the reviews, it's truly gratifying. As of now I have seven prompts, and I'm looking for fourteen total, so shoot me some ideas!_

* * *

 _This chapter is one of three for Jill :) Prompt: Surprise party._

 _P.S. this prompt is sort of a two-fer, I stuck to the original prompt, but my mind also wandered a little ;)_

* * *

Sharon's perspective

* * *

I can't help but notice the bounce in his step as he walks into the murder room, a large, goofy grin drawn across his face. It's silly, I know, but that grin of his does something to me (and I kind of like it.)

Andy comes to my office door and knocks quietly, I open the door to see him standing there, two steaming mugs in his hands. He sure knows what I need on a morning like this: caffeine.

"Good morning, Andy." I smile and take the mug, sitting down at my desk, "How're you doing?"

"Really well actually." He smiles brightly, sitting across from me and sipping his coffee, "Say, uh, would you want to go to dinner tonight?"

 _What? Was he actually asking me out? Or was this another one of our 'non-dates'?_ I lift my mug of coffee up to my face and take a sip, trying to hide the blush on my face behind the large mug, "What's the occasion?"

"Actually," he smiles, tapping his fingers on my desk, "I just need someone to celebrate with tonight."

"Okay...?" I reply, slightly flustered, "But what are we celebrating?"

"You'll see." He chuckles, rising from the desk and turning towards the door, "Do you care if we leave from work or would you like to change your outfit?"

"Tell me where we're going and I'll give you an answer." I tease, picking up a pen and some case files, "You know I don't like surprises."

"Yeah, well," he sighs, "I don't exactly like early mornings with Provenza but we learn to deal with these things, don't we?"

"Oh hush!" I wave my hand towards the door before shaking my head and resuming writing.

* * *

 _Where could we be going tonight?_ Andy has to know this is driving me crazy, and I think he's enjoying it a little too much. I'm out of ideas so I pick up my cell phone and call Rusty.

"Rusty," I smile when he picks up.

"Hey Sharon, what's up?"

"Nothing." I laugh, "Just a question."

"Okay...?"

"Has Lieutenant Flynn talked to you about anything happening tonight?"

"Ooooh, is someone jealous?" He teases, "Like what, like another non-date?"

"He won't say." I reply, reminiscing on all of the evenings Andy and I had spent together, "I just wondered if he talked to you."

"No he didn't." Rusty answers, "I'll see you when you get home. Bye."

 _Dammit._ Whatever he's planning, it has to be special. Rusty doesn't even know. _But maybe Nicole would?_ I can't help the curiosity, and it's been a while since we talked anyway. After The Nutcracker I promised to call her, but I hadn't gotten around to it yet. I pick up my phone again and dial her number, tapping my finger on the back of the phone as I wait for her to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Nicole, it's Sharon." I smile, opening my folder and starting to fill in the blank spaces on the reports, "How are you?"

"Good." She says, and I can almost hear the smile etched onto her face, something _I'm sure_ she got from Andy, "How about you?"

"Good, good." I shake my head, "I actually have a question for you."

"Go ahead." She answers sounding slightly befuddled, "What'd Dad do this time?"

"I- I'm actually not sure." I chuckle, "Did he talk to you about any plans for tonight? He asked me to dinner but he won't tell me where or why, only that he 'just needs someone to celebrate with.' It's unusual, even for him."

"Sharon, I forgot, thank you for reminding me!" She exclaims loudly, "Today's Dad's anniversary! He's been sober for fifteen years! I can't believe I almost forgot, we have to do something!"

"We _definitely_ do!" I respond, slightly hurt that Andy wouldn't share this milestone with me, "How about a surprise party?"

"That's a great idea, but where? And who can we invite on such short notice?" _She's smart, just like her father_.

"Hm..." I hum into the phone as I think, "How about... Why not here? I could take him out for lunch and you could come in, set up some balloons, I'm sure Louie would love to help."

"What time should I be there?" She questions, "And what about your boss? Doesn't he need to know?" _Shit._ There was _no_ way Taylor would pay us to have a surprise party.

"I'll talk to him." I smile into the phone, "Can you be here around four? That'll give us time to wrap up lunch and our reports. I'll see you then."

"Sounds good Sharon. Oh, and one more thing, should I pick up Rusty?"

"That'd be lovely. I'll send him a text and let him know. I'll see you soon."

"Bye Sharon."

* * *

I hesitantly knock on the Chief's door, automatically assuming he's in a bad mood (as usual.)

"Come in." I hear him say through the thick wooden door and I do, taking small steps through the threshold, "Captain Raydor, what seems to be the problem?"

 _Damn him and his cocky attitude._ "Actually Chief, there isn't a problem. More of a question actually."

"Oh?" He looks up at me over the rims of his glasses, clearly unamused, "And what would that be?"

"I found out that today marks Lieutenant Flynn's fifteen years of sobriety. I feel that a small celebration is in order, and I was hoping you might permit us to do so?"

"Sharon," he nods, and I have to admit, I'm surprised by the use of my first name, "you always did have a sense of occasion."

"I can't help it." I shrug, "We need to celebrate more, the little things. We get in this rut of looking at the negative, all the death and destruction, but milestones like this should be celebrated, don't you think?"

"I do." He nods, "But remember, none of you are getting paid to party."

"Of course not, Sir." I smile and turn to leave, his reaction almost exactly what I had predicted.

* * *

After my meeting with Taylor, I practically have to drag Andy out of the murder room and to the little diner across the street. He's reluctant to give up the information I want, so he's being awfully quiet. It's unusual, but I wouldn't say it's bad, just _different_.

"Cat got your tongue?" I tease as we eat grilled cheese, laughing at his stunned reaction.

"Uh, no...?" He responds with more of a question than a statement, "What?!"

"Nothing." I grin, both of us trying not to tell the other one what we were planning, "What's the plan for dinner?"

"Sharon, I'm not telling you." He laughs, reaching over and swiping a french fry from my plate.

"Hey, get your own!" I tease and reach over, stealing a fry from him and taking a victorious bite. I hear the doorbell ring, Andy and I both turn instinctively towards the door to see none other than Sykes and Cooper entering the diner.

"Captain, Lieutenant," Sykes greets with a nod, "how's the food?"

"The fries must be good," Andy laughs, "The Captain keeps taking mine!" He leans back and lets out a full-belly laugh much to the dismay of Sykes and Cooper. Andy and I _aren't_ dating, but things like this seemed to solidify the idea that we were.

"Amy, can I talk to you for a moment?" I ask, stepping down from my stool and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Of course, Captain."

"Amy, please," I start as we walk back towards the entrance of the diner, "We're off duty right now, you can call me Sharon."

"Okay Captain, err, Sharon, what's up?" She looks at me with a glimmer in her eyes, she has so much energy for such a young detective.

"We're having a surprise party for Lieutenant Flynn soon and his daughter, Nicole, should be here in a little bit with Rusty to set up the decorations. Would you mind helping them?"

"No, of course, I'd love to!" She exclaims happily, "What about you?"

"Oh," I shrug, "I'm just a distraction."

* * *

We finish eating our grilled cheeses and fries about the same time Cooper and Sykes finish their meal. Amy throws me a knowing smile as she and Cooper turn and leave.

"We should get back." Andy smiles, placing his hands in his lap and licking his lips, "Taylor's gonna be pissed."

"Nope." I respond vaguely, "Not until you tell me where we're going."

"Sharon, come on!" He laughs, his eyes pinching shut, " _You can't be serious_."

"Oh, but I am." I grin mischeviously, "Do you doubt me, Lieutenant?"

"Not at all." He smiles, "But I'm not gonna tell you."

"Fine." I retort stubbornly.

"Fine." He teases, sticking out his tongue, "But seriously, Taylor will be livid."

"I don't think so." I shrugs with a smile, "I don't think so."

"Oh God," he sighs theatrically, "what did you tell him?"

"I told him we'd work on the reports over lunch. I finished them all anyways, now we have some free time."

"Really?" He looks at me and quirks an eyebrow, I hope he hasn't caught on to my scheme, "Captain Sharon Raydor, lying to the boss?"

"Oh, shut up!" I exclaim and reach over, slapping his chest gently, "Like you've never done that!"

"That's not what we're talking about." He replies, "It's also a conversation I'd rather _not_ have."

"Oh?" I respond questioningly, "And what does that mean exactly?"

"That's for me to know and you to never find out." He teases, "So what do you suggest we do to kill some time?"

 _Well, Lieutenant, you could press me up against a wall and kiss me senseless,_ "I don't know." I reply instead, embarrassed at myself for even _thinking_ those thoughts, "I think the next shop down's an arcade..."

"You- you want to go to an arcade?!" He can't stop laughing and it makes me want to kiss him more, "Seriously?!"

"Yeah...?" I shrug, throwing my hands up in the air, "Come on, please!"

"What's gotten into you?" He's still laughing as we leave the diner, our hands brushing as we walk down the sidewalk.

"I just want to have some fun." I grin at him, knocking my hand into his on purpose this time, "When's the last time you went to an arcade?"

"I don't know." He chuckles, his laughter subsiding, "I can't believe we're actually doing this."

"Yeah well, believe it Mister."

* * *

It's a small arcade and it's completely empty, probably because it's a Tuesday afternoon. I can't help the massive grin that breaks out across my face at the sight of all the games, bringing me back to the days Emily, Ricky, and I had spent together at an arcade almost like this one.

"Well, this is fun." Andy smiles, taking a handful of quarters from his wallet, "What do you want to play?"

"Oooh!" I exclaim, jogging (seriously what's come over me?) to a shooting simulator, "Are you prepared to lose?"

"The question is, are you?" He teases, each of us picking up our guns as the game starts.

 _'You have one goal.'_ The game says, _'To survive in a world where humans are no more, our humble planet now controlled by foreign invaders.'_

The game beeps and an alien pops up on my side of the screen, I aim my gun but I hear Andy fire a shot before I can, "Hey!"

"What?!" He defends, "It was going to kill you! We only have one life each!"

Okay, maybe he has a point. _Maybe_. Our characters advance through the stage as more and more aliens pop out in front of us; I manage to shoot all of mine and three of Andy's. He looks at me and smiles, the corner of his lip turning up in a way that gives me butterflies.

"Winner gets a prize!" I exclaim as we continue to shoot the aliens.

"What's that?" He questions, shooting down one on my side.

"You tell me." I smirk as the last wave of the game plays through, aliens attacking us from every direction, "Andy!" I laugh as the aliens surround us, "Andy help!" One of the aliens hits me and the game starts beeping, I'm out of the game and Andy will be soon.

"Come on Sharon," he teases, shooting down the last few aliens, "I thought you were gonna win."

"Oh, hush." I respond as the screen flashes green with the words 'player two wins!"

"So, what's the prize?" He asks, holstering his gun and placing his hands on his hips, "It was your idea..."

"Uh, well, I..." I step closer to him and place my hand on his cheek, he grins that dorky grin of his and puts his hand on top of mine.

"So, the prize is my face?" He teases, rubbing the top of my hand.

"Well, I guess you could say that." I shake my head before leaning in and gently pressing my lips to his. He looks at me and smiles before wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me closer, kissing me in a way I hadn't been kissed for years.

"Well, what a nice prize." He jokes, "Victory really is sweet."

"Aren't you funny." I chuckle as my phone starts to ring, the alarm I had set for when we needed to be back, "Shit!"

"Well that wasn't exactly the reaction I was expecting." He grins before kissing me again.

"No, Andy, we have to get back right now!"

"Uh, okay..." He replies confusedly as I pull him by his arm quickly out of the arcade.

* * *

The elevator ride with Andy was awkward, for me anyways. I wanted to kiss him, honestly, I wanted so much more than that, and when he reached for my hand I had pulled away, mumbling "We're at work." through pursed lips.

We walk down the hallway towards the murder room, all the lights are still on, I can hear the sound of the team talking, Provenza bickering with Mike about something or other. We turn the corner and see that nobody's there, Andy shoots me a questioning glance to which I just shrug. We take a few more steps into the murder room when the loud yell of 'SURPRISE!" echoes through the concrete walls. Rusty and Nicole emerge from my office holding what looks like- _oh no_.

I quickly hide behind Andy, he has no idea the surprise he's in for. Nicole and Rusty grin deviously at one another before shaking the cans and aiming them at Andy.

Silly string goes flying, and luckily, Andy gets the bulk of it. His pressed white shirt now looks more tie-dye, with streaks of pink and yellow littering the front.

"Nic, what are you doing here!" He exclaims happily, extending his arms for a hug which she promptly rejects, "Wow, not even a hug for the old man?"

She rolls her eyes and drops the empty spray can in the trash, "It's your anniversary, remember? And I'm not hugging you until you change your shirt."

"I just... I didn't expect this." He says quietly as Provenza wheels in a cart with a cake and drinks, "Thank you guys."

"You deserve it." Tao smiles, he and Julio emerging from behind their desks, "Congratulations."

"Ah, thanks." He replies, still slightly shocked. He offers both Julio and Mike a hand shake before turning to me, "You did this?"

"I had a little help." I smirk, looking towards Nicole, "She's a great kid."

"Idiots," Provenza calls and I can't help but laugh when Andy and I both turn to look at him, "Get yourselves some damn cake! Everyone eat some of this damned cake or I swear-"

"What? You'll what?" Andy teases as he picks up a piece of cake, "You'll tell Sharon on me? You bought the cake, I think you deserve a piece."

I spin around and cover my mouth before Andy can even complete the action. I hear Provenza start to yell 'NOOO' but the sound is muffled by a piece of cake connecting with his face.

"Flynn!" He exclaims and clenches his fists, I'm sure his face is bright red beneath the chocolate icing, "Flynn!"

"What?" Andy's laughing uncontrollably, Rusty picks up a piece of cake and starts eating it when Nicole walks over, takes his cake, and plants it square in the middle of Andy's face.

"Congratulations Dad." She laughs and I do too, a slight pain in my stomach from laughing so hard.

"Oh really, Nic?" He laughs, picking up a piece of cake for himself and... _oh shit._

"Andy, no please don't!" I giggle and throw my hands up, the last thing I want is cake icing on my glasses.

"Come on Rusty, I'm sure this cake is good." Mike grins as he tries to hit Rusty in the face with cake. To our surprise, Rusty grabs the piece of cake and smashes it right into Tao's face.

In that split second of time, Andy manages to catch me off-guard and I become a casualty of war. I'm covered in icing, Andy, Provenza, and Mike are too, and I doubt anyone will make it out of here scot-free. By now, most of us are doubled over laughing, Andy's holding onto my arm to keep himself steady. I hear footsteps coming down the hallway and all I can hope is that Major Crimes is not their final destination.

"Captain Raydor," I hear Chief Taylor's deep voice from down the hall, his footsteps advancing quickly, "How's the party going oh-"

He turns the corner to see us all covered in icing and silly string. I try my best to stay composed, even with a face full of cake, "I'd say it's going quite well." I respond cooly.

"Ah, yes, I see that. I think I should be going. Congratulations Flynn." He says before quickly walking off.

As soon as Taylor is gone we all burst out laughing, even Provenza. It has definitely been a surprising day, _for everyone._


	4. My Christmas Angel

_A/N: Reviews are wonderful and so are all of you readers, I'm blown away by the positive feedback :) I have eleven prompts now, so I still need three more to hold us over to the premier date. As always, feel free to PM me!_

* * *

 _This one's for Leah (i_love_ncis) Prompt: Andy gives Sharon a Christmas gift that's actually an engagement ring._

* * *

 **Andy's Perspective:**

It's Christmas eve and we're all stuck at work, the past three years it's happened every time. First it was the Santas, then a car bomb, a missing elf, and this year, what looked like a suicide. _On Christmas_. That's some poor planning.

Sharon struts through the murder room and stops at my desk, leaning against it and crossing her arms over her chest, "So much for a relaxing night."

"Yeah, well," I sigh, "There's always tomorrow."

"You're right." She forces a smile, "There's always tomorrow. Let's go check out this crime scene so we can head home."

* * *

It's been two years since Sharon and I first started dating, and I have to say I've never been happier. There's something about her- about being with her- that makes me feel invincible. I can't believe it's been almost two years with this amazing woman, she knows how to make me laugh and smile when I need to, she can tell when I'm upset just by how I take my coffee. It's cheesy and cliche, but I swear I'm the luckiest man alive. I start daydreaming, thinking of the first time we had kissed, that day was an _absolute_ train wreck, but I guess it worked out for the better.

Sharon had invited me to dinner at her condo and I had agreed as always. We enter the condo and she goes down the hallway to her bedroom to put her purse away. I'm in the kitchen pouring drinks for the two of us when I hear her scream. In that moment, I swear my heart skips a beat, and before I know it, my feet carry me down the hall.

She's standing in front of Rusty's room, her hands clutching her face, tears shimmering from her eyes.

"Sharon, what's-" I reach out to touch her shoulder and she pushes me away, stepping farther into Rusty's room.

"Stroh, put the gun down and let my son go." She orders as sternly as possible, her hands clenched into tiny fists, "You don't want to do this."

"You don't know me." Stroh spits and I pull my phone from my pocket, angrily typing a text to Louie:

 _Stroh at Sharon's. Rusty hostage_

My whole body is shaking and Rusty isn't even my son. I quietly unholster my gun and try and peek into the room, Sharon keeps getting closer to him and I pray that we all make it out of this safely- Well all but Stroh at least.

Protocol tells me to wait for backup, but the hothead in me, the _father_ in me, says to go in there right now and shoot that son-of-a-bitch square between the eyes.

"Lieutenant Flynn, how nice of you to join us." Stroh calls and I carefully turn through the doorway, lining up the sight of my gun with his forehead. It's close to Rusty, too close if I'm being honest, but I know I can do it. I have to.

"Stroh, let him go." I bark, my whole face burning.

"Lieu...Lieutenant Flynn do something! Sharon!"

"You can let _my son_ go, or Lieutenant Flynn _will_ shoot you." Sharon states calmly, "You don't have to do this."

"And what if he misses?" Stroh responds smugly, "What if he shoots your precious son?" He takes the barrel of his .45 Magnum and rubs it up and down Rusty's forehead.

"Sharon!" Rusty screams as the door to her condo is kicked in.

"LAPD!" I hear Provenza yell, followed by Sykes, Tao, and Sanchez. They quickly file into the room behind me, each of their guns drawn as well.

"Oh, come on Stroh." Provenza whines, acting like this situation isn't a big deal, "Let the boy go."

"Let's make a deal."

"You're way past any kind of deal." Sharon spits, "Let my son go, or they will shoot you."

"Sharon, get back, I don't have a shot!" _Damn her for standing in my line of fire_ , "Sharon move God dammit!"

"Now this is the deal," Stroh smiles happily, "Your Captain in exchange for Rusty."

Before anyone can say anything, Stroh points the gun at Sharon. _No, anything but this._ She'd take a bullet for Rusty, but I wasn't going to let her. I rush forward and tackle her to the ground just as bullets start flying, Rusty falls on top of Sharon and I as Provenza shoots three rounds through Stroh's chest. It was finally over.

"Sharon are you okay?" I ask, cupping her cheeks in my hands.

"Guys come on, come on." Sykes says, grabbing Sharon's arm and pulling her off the ground. Tao helps up Rusty and then me.

"Rusty." Sharon sighs, hugging him and burying her face in his chest. I can't hear what she says next, but I know she's apologizing like she always does.

"Flynn, I can't believe I'm saying this, but it was a damn good thing you were here." Provenza grumbles as EMT's and the coroner file into the small room, "You were shot." He says simply.

I don't feel any pain, nothing stings, nothing burns, I'm on the verge of blacking out, but it's from anger not pain. I quickly unbutton my jacket and start frantically looking at my sides, but I don't see anything.

"Right here." Provenza frowns, sticking his finger through a hole in my sleeve, "That was a close one."

"Yeah." I reply shocked, balling my hands into fists angrily.

"Andy, I... I don't know what to say." Sharon whispers, hugging me tightly and resting her head on my shoulder, "You saved me."

"You don't have to say anything." I reply, squeezing her tighter, "We're all okay and that's what's important."

She releases me from the hug and stares at me intently, her jade eyes are red and swollen from crying, and mine probably are too.

"Are you still up for dinner?" I ask, hugging her again, "I think you, me, and Rusty could use it right about now."

"Andy, I- I don't know." She shakes her head before leaning forward and kissing me deeply, something I'm completely surprised by, "Thank you."

* * *

Here we are now, almost two years later, standing in an old musty living room, a man's body hanging from a fan by a rope.

"Come on, let's make this quick people." She instructs, "Thorough but quick."

"Yes, ma'am." Everyone replies as we go back to investigating the living room. It's a complete mess; plates, forks, beer bottles, and who knows what else littering the floor. I lean down to pick up a bottle when the little box in my pocket falls against my arm, today's the day. The day I'll make Sharon Raydor my wife. Hopefully. If we ever wrap up this case. Sharon and I carefully circle around the body, the first thing Morales will need to do is cut him down. There aren't any signs of foul play, it looks like the poor guy stepped off of his couch and just ended it all. Hopefully the autopsy says the same thing.

* * *

"Yep." Morales answers, Sharon and I standing around the body. George Hankin, "The weight distribution on the rope is right, the heights you gave me indicate he wasn't pushed. Looks like it'll be a merry Christmas after all."

Thank God. I sigh internally, "Thanks Morales, have a great holiday."

"Of course, you two as well." He grins as we leave autopsy.

* * *

"Gifts tonight or tomorrow?" I question, driving back to her condo, _our home_ , from the office.

"Either." She shrugs, "I'm so glad today's over."

"Me too." I grin, reaching over and patting her thigh, "Are you tired?"

"Hm? No, not really. We can do gifts tonight if you want."

"Perfect." I smile goofily as I pull into the parking garage. I open the door and we both get out, walking towards the elevator hand-in-hand. I'm starting to get nervous, but I know it'll all be worth it.

* * *

"Here." She smiles, placing a box in my lap and clapping her hands, "Merry Christmas."

"Thank you." I lean over and kiss her before tearing off the paper. _It's a clothes box, oh_. I open the box to see a Dodger's tee, but it's not just any Dodger's tee, it's hand signed by _all_ of the current players, "How did you get this?" I ask surprised.

"It's a secret." She grins happily.

"I... I love it." I smile, leaning over and catching her lips with mine, "It's amazing."

I take a breath and run a hand through my hair. _We're in love, why am I so nervous?_ My palms are sweating and I nervously wipe them on my pants.

"Your turn." I smile brightly, standing up from the couch and kneeling down in front of her, pulling the box from my pocket and opening it, "I love Christmas, you love Christmas, we love each other, I would love nothing more than to make you my wife. You were the first person to really show me how much they cared and I'll never forget that. I want us to spend the rest of our lives together, so whattya say?"

"Andy, I..." She covers her mouth and starts giggling, "Of course I'll marry you, what kind of a question is that?"

"I'm trying to be proper." I tease, gently removing her left hand from her face and kissing it before sliding the diamond ring onto her finger, "Merry Christmas, Sharon."

"Merry Christmas Andy." She smiles, leaning down and wrapping her arms around my neck, passionately kissing me, "I love you."


	5. In That Moment

_A/N: I could change my name to James Duff, but that wouldn't make me the amazing creator of these characters. It would also be odd, seeing as I'm female but oh well. Enjoy!_

* * *

 _This prompt was left by a guest and I want to thank them for this awesome idea! Prompt: Sharon and Andy's first kiss, they're both nervous, a bit awkward, but once they start they can't stop._

 _P.S. I can't write smut so just use your imagination ;)_

* * *

He knew it was a sore subject, but he couldn't bear avoiding it any longer. Whatever he and Sharon were, it was confusing, complicated, and undefined. Andy knew exactly what she was doing, something he'd observed many times, something he'd even heard her admit to doing. She was ignoring the situation, pushed it to the back burner in the hopes that it wouldn't boil over. It hurt Andy to know what she was doing; he knew she had done the same thing to Jack. Even being remotely compared to Jack tied his stomach in a knot. The only good things that ever came from that man were Emily, Ricky, and the Sharon he came to care for so deeply. But even those things were not purely the work of Jackson Raydor, she had been by his side supporting him the whole way through it.

When he had first met Sharon, he was intimidated, maybe even _disgusted_ at who she was and the values she stood for; the weight her name carried with it almost enough to induce a headache. Now, nearly five years later and he can't believe how much she's changed, how much he's changed, and how much they both changed together.

He didn't mean to fall for her, honestly, he didn't. She wasn't his type, her long auburn hair a sharp contrast to the blondes he usually preferred. She was close to his age, which was also different, but he enjoyed the way they could get lost in conversation, the way only two like minds from the same generation could. They were similar in many ways, yet different. They each had a failed marriage tucked under their belts, both had experienced firsthand the harsh effects of alcoholism, and both were extremely protective of the ones they loved. Then there were the differences. They complimented each other quite nicely, she was the yin to his yang and vice versa, making sure to balance each other out if the need presented itself. When Andy would get angry, she would always be by his side, offering a quiet word or a gentle squeeze on the forearm to calm him down. When Sharon would have a particularly difficult day, he would offer a warm smile, a cup of her favorite tea, and a few caring words.

Maybe that's where it all started. The first day in the morgue when he had lost his temper, she had managed to calm him down with just a few words and the dramatic removal of her autopsy gown. Then there was Nicole's wedding; he wasn't trying to invite her, but he wasn't disappointed she had asked to tag along. He remembered that night like it was yesterday, the way they had danced, the way she felt in his arms. That's when it became real for him, the idea of _them_ , the idea that maybe- _just maybe_ \- she felt it too. The night of The Nutcracker he could tell she was afraid, the notion that they had been dating scared the living hell out of her. He knew it, and she knew it, but neither was ready to even approach the topic. _Until today_.

"Andy, you're still here...?" Sharon walks cautiously into the murder room to see him sitting at his desk, linking his paperclips into a chain, "I dismissed everyone earlier."

"I know." He responds, not looking up from his busy hands, "I thought I'd wait for you."

"It's fine, really, you should head home and get some rest. I'll be a little while longer yet."

 _'It's not home without you.'_ He wanted to say, but he opted instead for the typical, "I don't have any plans."

"If you really would like to wait, I'll be finished in about twenty minutes." She smiles and turns back to her office.

* * *

She wanted him to stay, but in all honesty she hadn't expected him to. Just him being there sparked something in her, maybe she was finally starting to realize that he would be there for her even if she didn't want him to be, maybe she was finally realizing that he just enjoyed being around her.

And she did too. She shakes her head and smiles as she fills out the last of the case reports, knowing full well that Andy was going to ask her to dinner as soon as she finished up. It was nearly 10:30, and as always; he would invite her and she would oblige. Sharon didn't know how much more of this she could take, this whole idea of dancing around each other. She was afraid. Of the commitment to him, of hurting him, of the repercussions if something were to happen. Everyone else had seen it, everyone else even began to _acknowledge_ it, but not her. Not the woman that kept her emotions locked down so tightly, who refused to let the people in that wanted to be there.

It was broken trust, not by Andy, but by Jack. A man that was more absent than not for the past thirty years still had a way of tearing her apart, making her question every move she made when it came to any semblance of a relationship.

She closes the last folder with a victorious sigh, puts her pen in the drawer, and grabs her purse before turning out her office light.

"Lieutenant," she smiles, amused by his paperclip chain that now reached the floor, "thank you for waiting. It's very kind of you."

"No problem Sharon." He smiles, standing up and adjusting his jacket, "Could I interest you in some dinner?"

She studies him for a moment, trying to read his gaze. There was something different, she just didn't know what. "Of course." She nods happily, dramatically linking her arm with his as they walk towards the elevator.

* * *

Dinner was quiet, and it wasn't the comfortable silence they typically found themselves in. Sharon toyed with the chicken in her salad while Andy ate his pasta, both occasionally takings small sips of their cranberry sodas. She could tell he was thinking about something by the way he seemed to look through her; she wasn't sure she was ready to interrupt him just yet.

 _'What are we doing?'_ Sharon thinks to herself as she flips over a piece of chicken for what is probably the twentieth time, ' _Is this another non-date? Is it a date? Is he thinking about us, about whatever the hell we are? I really don't want to have this conversation with him, this situation is so far out of control I doubt we'll ever be able to reign it back in.'_

"Sharon, you should eat." He interrupts her daydream, grinning victoriously as she eats a bite of her chicken.

"I'm not really hungry." She mumbles, "Maybe another time. I should get going, I'd like to make it home before Rusty goes to bed."

"Could I ask you to wait a moment?" Andy asks, flashing her his best puppy dog eyes as she stands up, "I actually wanted to talk with you. I'm sorry I've been so distant."

"Honestly, Andy, it's okay." She answers, picking up her purse and slinging it over her shoulder, "I'm really tired, I think I should be heading home."

"I know you don't want to talk about this." He sighs, pulling out his wallet and placing a few bills on the table, "But I can't keep doing this."

Sometimes she _hated_ how they were always on the same page.

"I... I, hm. I'm not sure I know how to have this conversation with you." She admits sheepishly.

"I don't either." Andy responds, standing up and placing his hand on the small of her back like he always did, "Would you like to go on a walk?"

 _'No. No I don't because that means I'll have to admit everything I've been feeling and deal with whatever happens. I'm not sure I'm ready to do that just yet.'_ "Sounds good." She replies instead as he escorts her out of the restaurant.

* * *

The streets are fairly empty, by now it's after eleven at night. The streetlamps illuminate their faces dimly as they walk down the cobblestone roads they had both come to know as home.

"So." Sharon mumbles, unsure of what to say, "This is fun."

"I'm sorry." Andy blurts out, "I'm sorry for lying to everyone, for lying to you. I screwed up, I really did, but I feel like there's something between us. I just don't know Sharon. I'm so confused by whatever it is we're doing that I'm hurting myself in the process. Can you just tell me what is going on right now?"

His voice is a mixture of pain, anger and sadness that numbs her to the bone, "I.. I don't know what we're doing. I don't know what to do to make this right."

Andy looks at her sadly, here he was, completely exposed, bearing his soul in front of her and all she could offer him was an 'I don't know.'

"I want to figure this out. For the sake of knowing, I want us to talk this out." She shakes her head at his words, biting her bottom lip as Andy walks over and sits on a bench.

She takes a seat next to him and starts toying with her hands, a nervous habit he noticed more nowadays. "How do we talk about this?" She asks quietly, avoiding his eyes.

"We both have things we need to say, put them out in the open and see what happens from there. I need to get this off of my chest, and whatever you're feeling, I'm sure you need to say it too. Let's just be honest with each other, okay?"

"Mhm." She nods, "I can do that."

He reaches over and hesitantly takes her hand, she stops fidgeting and looks up at him through watery eyes, "When people started insinuating we were together, I thought it was crazy. We're friends, really close friends, and with that came familiarity. Everyone just started to assume we were because I'm a man and you're a woman, and to some extent I guess they were right. After Provenza first asked me about you, I couldn't stop thinking about what that could be like, you and me. Then my family got the same idea and I let them believe it because it was what I wanted to believe. We've both had our fill of bad relationships, and honestly, I'm not sure how to go about this. When I look at you I feel something, and when I'm with you- even at work- I can tell that you've made me a better man. No matter what happens next, I need you to know that, and I want you to promise me that if I should end up heartbroken, you'll be there in a friendship capacity to help me work through it."

"I can't promise you that." She sniffles, squeezing his hand, "I can't help you because I'm not going to let you get heartbroken. I've known for a while now what people thought, I heard rumors but I always dismissed them. Then Nicole and Rusty the night of The Nutcracker, they changed my whole perspective on us. Since that night, I haven't stopped thinking about what they said, about how either one of us could have let something progress this far without acknowledging what was really going on. In the beginning, you and I were rivals almost," she pauses to meet his hazel eyes, "but after a while, we became close friends. I don't even know how it happened, but one day it just did and now we're here and," her words come out rushed and compact, she's worried if she doesn't find a way to stop talking soon, she never will, "and I hurt you by ignoring the situation. i was selfish and-" She stops midsentence at the feeling of his warm hand on her cheek.

"Is this okay?" He asks and he feels her nod in approval under his hand, "Don't you _dare_ apologize to me Sharon. For the first time in a long time, you thought about yourself first. Not me, you. You didn't worry about what this was doing to me, about how I felt, you focused on you. I'm glad you did, I think it's added a bit of clarity to the conversation."

"Andy... I..." Her voice cracks as she places her hand on top of his, "I was _alway_ s thinking about you. I knew this was tearing you up and I wanted to say something sooner, but I'm afraid. I'm so afraid of another failed relationship and honestly I don't know if I could handle losing you."

"You're not gonna lose me Sharon. no matter what happens, I'll be here for you, okay? That's what we do for the people we care about."

He grins and leans in hesitantly, then he pulls away, not sure if this is the right move.

"You can kiss me." Sharon says sarcastically, attempting to lighten the mood, "I said I want this too."

"Yeah. I... I know what you said but, but I-"

His sentence is cut off by her lips delicately ghosting against his in a way he had wanted them to for months. He pulls her face closer to his and deepens the kiss, his tongue begging for entrance as she hums into his mouth. She crawls closer to him, sitting in his lap, never once breaking the kiss. She had wanted this, he had wanted this, and now this fantasy, this dream was right at their fingertips. He wraps an arm around her waist, pulling her closer, her body drawn tightly against his.

"Don't... ever... stop kissing me like this." Sharon manages to get out in between fervent kisses.

"Never." He grins and catches her lips with his once again.

They both knew the road ahead of them was full of potholes, ups and downs, and obstacles in their way, but right now, in that perfect moment, none of it mattered, the only thing that mattered was the feel of her body pressed against his, the taste of his lips beneath the dim city lights. What they both knew, what they both had known, was that this moment, these events, they were _inevitable_.


	6. Dance Forever

_A/N: I need two more prompts to hold us over until the premier, feel free to drop a comment or shoot me a message!_

* * *

 _Just one of the many ideas from Catriona! Prompt: Nicole's wedding._

 _I'm sure it's been written before, but I hope everyone likes it!_

* * *

He was surprised that she had offered to accompany him, surprised but not disappointed by any means. She had no idea what came over her, she really did like weddings and it had been awhile since she attended one, but at the same time, she didn't know anyone there. _'Maybe it's Andy,'_ she thinks to herself in shock, masking her emotions with a happy smile, _'Maybe I'm falling for Andy.'_

He arrives at her condo and quietly knocks on the door, more nervous than he probably should be. He wondered if it was a date, but then remembered how quickly she had dismissed the idea on the grounds that she was married. Andy scoffs to himself, what she and Jack had wasn't even a marriage. They were separated, had been for some time, and he suspected the only reason it wasn't a date was because she didn't want it to be- even though she had invited herself.

"Lieutenant Flynn." She answers the door and smiles, a long, light lavender dress fitting her body, her hair pulled up and clipped except for a few curled strands that framed her face, "Too much?" She asks at his stunned silence.

"No... No not at all." He grins, extending his arm, "You look beautiful."

"You do too, Andy." She smiles to herself, observing him in his tuxedo. He looked handsome, as always.

* * *

The car ride to the wedding venue was mostly quiet, but filled with small talk about Andy's family.

"I wonder if Michael will be there." Andy sighs, "I don't think he would miss Nicole's wedding, even if it meant bumping into me."

"Hey," Sharon reprimands sadly, "You've changed since then. Maybe you two will make up."

"I doubt it." He grumbles, "Not if Miranda and Simon are there, she's been painting me in a bad light for as long as I can remember. I'm just thankful Nicole and me started talking again."

"She missed her father." Sharon offers a warm smile, "Better late than never, right?"

"Yeah, I guess." He replies, running a hand through his hair, "I just hope tonight won't be a total train wreck."

"It won't be." She reassures him, gently patting his arm, "We're partners, I've got your back."

"Thank you Sharon."

"Mhm." She hums in response.

* * *

The venue was absolutely beautiful, and if she had the chance to do it all again, it's exactly the place Sharon would've picked. It was a beachfront plot of land; a strip of grass lined with chairs followed a red carpet to a gazebo covered in flowers right before the water's edge. Andy guided Sharon through the chairs until they arrived at the ones reserved for 'Dad and his plus one.' They were on the bride's side _where they belonged_ , but that also meant that at any moment Miranda and Simon would arrive.

Sharon reaches over and squeezes his hand reassuringly, his emotions written plainly across his face. He was scared, nervous, and even intimidated, but Sharon had promised him a good night, and she intended to follow through with it.

"And that is Nicole's friend Kim." Andy points to a redheaded woman in a light green dress.

They'd been doing this for a while now, Andy would point someone out, then tell Sharon their relationship and name. It wasn't fun, but it was a way for them to pass the time.

"No, I want to sit as close to the bride as possible." Sharon hears a woman say loudly, Andy looks at her and frowns a little bit. This must be the infamous Miranda she's heard so much about.

"Honey, our seats are right here. Look, row seven." A male replies, presumably Simon.

"She is my daughter!" Miranda exclaims, "How could she do this to me?!"

Sharon leans into Andy's shoulder and whispers in his ear, "Looks like Nicole likes you better."

"I guess so." Andy replies happily, "Since we're in the front row."

"See, it's not all bad." She teases, watching as a rosy color creeps its way across his cheeks.

"Andy!" The woman yells and Sharon immediately sits up straight, "Who the hell told you you could be here?!"

"Well," Andy frowns, standing up as Miranda and Simon walk towards them, " _Our_ daughter invited me."

"Why the hell would she do that?! You're nothing to her, you're nothing to any of us but a drunk!"

He glances at Sharon sadly for a moment, she stands up and walks over to them, taking it as her cue to make an appearance, "Listen, Miranda, I don't want to fight with you. Nicole and I have started spending time together, she calls me almost every night before she puts the kids to bed. She wants me in her life and you need to accept that. She's my daughter too."

"She wasn't your daughter when you went out drinking with your friends." She spits, glaring at Sharon, "Who is she?"

"She," Sharon replies coldly, "is Sharon Raydor. I wish I could say it was a pleasure to meet you." Sharon extends her hand and Miranda ignores it, she brings her hand back towards her body in defeat. _No wonder Andy didn't want to be here_.

"Mom, Simon, I'm so glad I..." A young man runs up and places his hand on Miranda's shoulder, "Oh, Dad."

"Hi Michael." Andy offers a small wave, "It's good to see you son."

"At least for you." He grumbles, "Come on Mom, we should sit down."

* * *

Sharon wasn't sure why, but meeting Andy's family nearly turned her world upside down. Miranda was exactly what she had expected: tall, blonde, plastered in makeup and dressed more for a strip club than a wedding. Part of her knew what Andy had seen when he was with her, the other part of her was disgusted by the idea that such a fantastic man could love someone like her. Then there was Michael, if she had to picture Andy in his twenties, Michael would be a spitting image. He was almost Andy's height, and he had the same sharp jawline and thick hair as his father. As quickly as his mood changed, Sharon had no doubt he was a hothead like Andy as well.

They take their seats again and Andy smiles at her, "Sorry about that."

"It's fine." She grins, "My family's not much better."

"Yeah," he chuckles, "I guess you're right. I can't believe she's being like this at Nicole's wedding. It's ridiculous."

"Did you expect anything different?" Sharon asks sarcastically, leaning into him again.

"Nope." He turns his head and smiles at her, "Not at all."

* * *

A few minutes later and the ceremony starts, groomsmen lead the bridesmaids to the gazebo and they part to their respective sides. Nicole's fiancé Steven walks to the front and smiles at everyone. Someone from the groom's side whistles and Sharon starts giggling.

One by one they all stand as Nicole walks gracefully between the chairs, escorted by none other than Simon. Andy looks at Sharon sadly before smiling at Nicole, happy to be at the wedding, regardless of the circumstances.

Nicole looks stunning, she's wearing a long white dress that is layered in sparkles. Her hair is curled and pinned in a bun, a glittering veil covering her eyes. Andy turns to Sharon and smiles with a tear in his eye.

"She's so beautiful."

"She is." Sharon smiles, leaning over and gently bumping into his shoulder, "She really is."

* * *

The ceremony itself is rather quick, now the guests find themselves dancing, laughing, and drinking punch.

"Dad!" Nicole exclaims and runs (as fast as is possible in high heels) to hug him.

"Hi Sweetie!" He sighs gratefully, kissing her cheek, "You look gorgeous."

"I'm so glad you could be here!" She says happily, still hugging him. Sharon watches their exchange and grins to herself while sipping her punch, "Is she your plus one?"

"Yeah." He smiles and Sharon blushes, "Captain Sharon Raydor."

"Really?" Nicole looks at him and quirks an eyebrow, "Well it was really nice to meet you. Come on Dad, let's dance!"

"It was nice meeting you too Nicole, you look lovely." Sharon waves as Nicole drags Andy to the dance floor.

Sharon is still standing by the punch bowl sipping her drink and watching Nicole and Andy dance when she is interrupted.

"Hello...?" She turns when she feels someone tap her shoulder and is surprised to see Michael Flynn looking at her apologetically.

"Hi." She smiles and extends her hand, "Sharon."

"It's nice to meet you." He smiles, "So you're friends with my dad?"

"You could say that." She chuckles to herself as Andy throws his tuxedo jacket into the sand, "You're Michael, correct?"

"Yeah." He sighs, running his hand through his hair like Andy often did, "Look I'm sorry for whatever crap Mom said to you. She's not normally this rude, I think she just needed someone to be mad at and Dad, well he's her favorite one to complain about."

"It's quite alright." She smiles at how much Michael reminded her of Andy, "Your father actually told me the same thing. You know it wouldn't hurt to talk to him."

"I don't know what to say to him." Michael sighs, and Sharon can't help but smile again as she sips her punch, he truly was a carbon copy of Andy.

"Why don't you just say hello?" Sharon asks hopefully.

"I guess I-"

"Would you care to dance?" She interrupts him with a laugh, "The look on your father's face will be _priceless_."

"Alright." Michael laughs, "Let's dance."

* * *

Sharon can't help but watch Andy as he dances with Nicole, he looks so happy, _happier than she's ever seen him._ She and Michael are dancing together, well, not really together, they're both just standing to one side of the dance floor awkwardly swaying back and forth. Sharon walks off to get another glass of punch before promptly returning, if she was being honest with herself, it was a distraction.

"So," Michael asks as Sharon sips her punch, "Are you and Dad together?"

It's all she can do not to spit her mouthful of punch all over him, "No, no we're not, we're just close friends."

"Sorry, I... I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable or anything it's just you're a very pretty woman and dad seems happier around you."

She tries not to spit out her second mouthful of punch and is grateful when Andy and Nicole come walking towards them, both grinning happily.

"Michael, I see you've met Sharon." Andy says, sounding defeated.

"Yeah, I have. You're a lucky guy." Sharon looks from Andy to Michael with wide eyes as Nicole suppresses a laugh.

"Sharon, I have some people I'd like you to meet, I think we should probably leave them alone."

"Of course." Sharon flashes Andy a hopeful smile and ghosts her hand down his arm as she walks away.

* * *

Nicole is ecstatic to have Sharon at the wedding, Sharon rolls her eyes when no one's looking, sure she'll be introduced to _everyone_ at the wedding. She can't help but keep an eye on Andy and Michael, her heart swells a little when she sees them both laughing, eyes pinched shut in that way she'd only ever seen Flynn do. They were getting along, and that's what was important.

"And these are my stepsons, Aaron and Seth." Nicole smiles, picking Aaron up and resting him on her hip, "This is Grandpa Andy's friend, Sharon."

"Hi." He says quietly as Seth pulls on the hem of Sharon's dress, "You're pretty."

"Thank you." Sharon blushes and picks up Seth, reaching out her fingers to tickle Aaron, "You're pretty handsome yourself."

"Momma, can we dance?" Aaron asks, pulling at her necklace, "I wanna dance."

"I'd love to dance with them." Sharon smiles brightly, "Would you boys dance with me?"

They both shake their heads 'yes' and smile, squirming from Sharon and Nicole's grip before running to the dance floor.

* * *

Sharon's having more fun than she'd probably ever admit, crouching down to the boys' height and shimmying back and forth with a huge grin on her face. Whatever she did, the boys would try to copy her, sending her into an even louder and slightly more painful fit of laughter.

"Having fun over here?" Andy asks, coming over and crouching next to Sharon, ruffling Aaron's hair and then Seth's.

"I'm having fun." Sharon admits sheepishly, smiling brightly at him, "The kids are just great."

"What about you boys, are you having fun?"

"Yeah!" They both exclaim happily as Steven walks over.

"Hey Andy." He smiles.

"Congratulations." Andy stands with a groan as his knees crack, offering his hand to Steven.

"Thank you." Steven shakes Andy's hand, "I think it's about time for me to get the kids to bed, but stop over sometime, okay?"

"Bye Grandpa, bye Sharon!" The boys both exclaim, hugging their legs, "We'll miss you!"

"I'll miss you boys too." Andy breathes happily, "Behave for you mom, okay?"

"We will." They laugh as Steven picks the boys up and throws one over each shoulder before walking away.

"Bye boys!" Sharon waves as they are carried away, "Well I guess it's just you and me now, hm?"

"I guess so." Andy smiles with a chuckle, "Can I ask you to dance?"

"Of course." She grins, extending her hand for him, "I'd love to dance with you."

* * *

It's the last song of the night, so of course it's a slow one. Sharon looks at Andy awkwardly, biting her bottom lip out of habit. He looks at her and smiles that goofy smile of his, offering his hand and pulling her closer when she accepts. They both wonder if there's something more here, more than two friends dancing at a wedding. Here she was, Sharon Raydor, the wicked witch, the follower of rules, dancing with him, her body pressed snugly against his, his hand resting gently on the small of her back.

"I talked to Michael." He says quietly.

"I know." She smiles, looking up at him, "I made sure to keep an eye on you."

"Well, ah, thank you." He replies shocked as they continue to sway, "Thank you for coming along tonight."

"It's not a problem." She smiles, looking at their joined hands, "I've a had a great time."

"I have too." He looks down, gently grazing her temple with his lips, "I couldn't have asked for a better night."

"Me neither." She looks at him and smiles as they continue to sway, "Andy... the music stopped."

"I know." He smirks, "Miranda keeps looking at us, can we just dance for a little while longer?"

"Why not." She responds, her voice light and carefree, "It's not every day you go to a wedding."


	7. Running

_A/N: I need one or two more prompts before I'd like to call this thing a wrap. Thanks again for all the support, it makes me happy to keep writing :)_

* * *

 _I found this post one day while scrolling on tumblr, and I got pretty positive feedback when I used the text in an instagram edit. Here goes nothing! Prompt: And for my next trick I'll get jealous in under a minute *audience oohs and ahhs*_

* * *

The first time I had seen the woman waiting in the lobby I hadn't thought anything of it, assuming she was waiting for an interview of some sort with a different unit.

The second time I saw her, I couldn't help but bunch my hands into fists before angrily shoving them into my jacket pockets. The woman, who looked very much like me -only younger- was sitting at Andy's desk, he was standing over her and they were both smiling, he was flirting with her the way he used to flirt with me.

The third time, it took all of my self control not to run up and smack him across the face. I walked out to the parking garage and saw the woman kissing Andy passionately, her body pressed against his car, laughing as she tried to undo his tie.

I get in my car and let out an angry puff of air, close my eyes and leaning back against the headrest. I shouldn't care, but I do. _An awful lot_.

Andy had moved on. I didn't want him to, hadn't expected him to, but by the way he was slobbering on that woman's face, I realized he had.

 _I asked him for time and he gave it to me. I waited too long and now he's found someone else_.

In the past few weeks since the new woman appeared, Andy had become distant. He no longer lingered in my office or let his eyes wander a little too long. He stopped asking me to dinner, stopped waiting up for me on the late nights. He had replaced me, just like that.

I pull up and park in the condo's parking garage, getting out of the car and slamming the door defeatedly. If he's happy, I don't want to take that away from him. But what about me? What about my happiness, about whatever the hell we were there for the longest time?

I'm furious and I slam the door a little too loudly when I enter the condo, mad that Andy could have me so worked up. _He wasn't mine and he never was_ , but seeing him kissing her that way hurt more than I ever thought possible.

I pour myself a glass of wine and sit down on the couch, a tear escaping when I remember all of the nights Andy and I had sat here watching movies together. Part of me wants to hate him, but the other part of me knows it's impossible.

* * *

What do I even say to him? We barely even talk anymore, and when we do, it's at work, and he only addresses me as Captain. It's been too long since I've hear him say my first name, and I miss it. _A lot_. But I play it off, afraid to let him know how I really feel.

 _'I hate seeing you kiss her like that!'_ I could say, but hate doesn't even begin to cover what I feel when I see him loving her that way.

 _'You said you would wait!'_ I could argue, but I knew that wouldn't work, he had waited months for me to come up empty.

 _'She looks like me!'_ I could yell, but it wouldn't change anything. She might've been the first girl he could pick up.

 _'I miss you.'_ I could whisper under my breath as I passed the two of them, but it's so much more than missing him; it's missing us.

Missing the way he would smile when he knew I was feeling down, the way he would watch me work through my office windows. The reassuring touches when he could tell something wasn't going to go our way, calling him Andy and watching Provenza roll his eyes. Our dinners, his lips on my cheek as he said goodnight. The way he would protect me if a suspect got a little too riled up, the way we would laugh about the old times. So much had changed in these past few weeks, and I was still fighting to find my footing.

I want to call him, but I'm afraid of the pain I might cause myself in doing so. The other part of me, the headstrong part of me wants to go over to his apartment right now and yell at him. Just tell him everything I've been feeling and how much he hurt me. But I can't do that. I won't let myself.

* * *

The next day at work I notice a new photograph on his desk, it's _that_ woman. I feel my chest starting to burn and I want to punch myself in the face after asking him to come to my office. Here wasn't the place for a conversation like this, especially not this early in the morning.

"What's up Captain?" He asks as I close and lock the door, angrily shutting the blinds.

"Talk to me." I demand, sitting across from him in my leather chair.

"What?" He looks at me confused, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"That woman, who is she?" I ask coldly, spinning my chair around so I don't have to look at him.

"Oh." He sighs knowingly, "Ashley. Is that what this is about?"

"I don't know." I mutter out, my voice breaking. I didn't want to be doing this right now.

"If that's all you needed, I should get going." I hear him stand up and walk towards the door.

"Lieutenant, I suggest you sit down right now." I manage to say in my strongest Darth Raydor voice, "We need to talk and you damn well know it. Sit back down."

"What do you expect me to say Captain?" He asks annoyed, his voice raising slightly, "Why the hell do I have to explain myself to you?"

"You said you would wait for me Andy! You didn't!" I'm crying and now I'm sure I can't look at him. He can't see me like this.

"I waited and waited and waited some more, and you know what I still don't have? An answer!" He exclaims, "I couldn't keep waiting for something I didn't know would happen." He says quietly.

"Do you know how much you hurt me, flaunting her around like that?" I manage to ask through clenched teeth, "Do you?!"

"Captain, I wasn't trying to hurt you!"

"Oh, drop the professional act! Everyone can probably hear us anyways!" I retort, more pissed at him than I ever thought possible, "If you weren't trying to hurt me, what the hell were you doing with her in the parking garage where you knew I'd see you?!"

"I was trying to move on." He sighs and I can tell he's covering his face with his hands, "I was trying to forget what I felt for you. Just for a little while, I wanted to forget."

I hurt him. He was hurting too. I can't believe I did this to him, I can't believe I overreacted like this. He was my friend, maybe something more, and I treated him like shit.

"Andy, I'm sorry." I spin around to look at him, a few small tears hanging in the corners of his eyes, "I shouldn't have... I shouldn't have yelled at you. I shouldn't have tried to interfere. I wish you two nothing but happiness. You deserve it."

I have to leave, _now_. I don't think I can handle much more of this and my only option is to run away and ignore the situation just like I did before. I pick up my bag and stand up, walking towards my office door. Andy eyes me confusedly, as baffled by the situation as I am, "I'll see you tomorrow Lieutenant." I offer a sad nod as I leave the office, walking quickly to my car.

* * *

Just as before, I'm sitting in my car, my heart shattering into a million pieces. I can't do this anymore. Something has to change or I'm going to lose it. Transfer Andy, transfer me, I don't care. I just want some amount of normalcy back in my life. What I really want is my best friend back, but I doubt that will ever happen. I was so blinded by the fact that he had moved on that I never considered the idea that I'd have to. I should've known better than that, he is the LAPD's resident serial dater after all. I think I was shocked more than anything. I never saw him like that, never saw him with another woman in all the time I've known him. I mean I've heard some stories from Provenza, but I never actually _saw_ him like that.

Seeing him with that woman, Ashley, forced me to realize something: _I was falling for Flynn_. I wanted to be the one he would flirt with, the one he would kiss senselessly in the parking garage, the one he'd spend the night with and love until the sun came up. We were so close, and I let it all fall apart. Because I was _afraid_ , it always came back to that. I was afraid of being hurt again, but here I am, even more devastated than when Jack had left.

I draw a deep breath and sigh, I have to man up and go in there and tell Andy why I'm really acting this way. If he doesn't feel the same way anymore then I'll have to learn to deal with it, but he deserves an explanation.

I'm startled by a tapping on my window and I instinctively reach for my gun before opening my eyes, "Andy..." I breathe out relieved.

"Hi." He says sheepishly through the window, "I wasn't done talking to you."

I eye him curiously, his whole demeanor seemed to change, "I don't know if I can do this right now."

"You can't keep running like this Sharon, we both know it. Can you unlock the door please?" He offers me his best puppy-dog eyes and I unlock the door, he comes around and sits in the passenger seat.

"You're running too." I reply quietly as he sits down and closes his door, "You're just running in a different way."

"I wasn't trying to hurt you. I want nothing more than for you to understand that."

"Well I don't." I try to respond angrily, but it comes out more mellow, "You said you would wait Andy. We were so close."

"Do you know how many times you would look at me and I'd get the urge to kiss you?" He asks and I can't help the little noise of surprise that escapes my lips.

"What... what are you talking about?" I stutter, "Why would you say that to me."

"Because it's true." He states, his voice full of conviction, "I wanted you, I wanted _us_ , but you pushed me away, you left me hanging with all these pent up emotions and I needed to do something with them. You wouldn't let me love you so I found someone that would."

"Andy that's..." I don't know what to say.

"Sharon, that's exactly what you did. You promised me a decision and didn't follow through. How do you think that made me feel?"

His chocolate eyes almost look like they're melting, I can't stand to see him like this, "I didn't... I wasn't trying to..."

"Every time I look at Ashley, I wish she was you. When she holds my hand, I wish they were your hands. When I kiss her, I imagine the taste of your lips, and when I make love with her, I can't help but hope that when I wake up, you'll be beside me instead."

"Andy..." Tears are streaming down my cheeks and I gently wipe away one of his with my thumb, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"What did you expect me to say?" He pouts, "The way I saw it, I wanted someone I couldn't have."

"I did want you." I smile through my tears, "and I still do, if you'll have me."

"You were right when you said I was running, you have no idea how hard it was for me to push you away like that." He places his hand on my cheek and I sniffle, he was finally opening back up.

"It was so hard for me to not come running back to you, but you were happy and I... I didn't want to ruin that for you."

"I wasn't happy, I was distracted." He smiles sadly, leaning closer to me, "I knew I wouldn't ever get over what I felt for you, what I _feel_ for you. It's always been you Sharon."

I can't believe what he's saying and I don't know how to respond, I can't stop crying and my whole body is shaking lightly, "Andy... I... ah, I..."

"Just think about it, please? Now that we've got this all out in the open, I want you to think about it. I mean _really_ think about it." His hand drops from cheek and he offers a small smile before opening his car door. I'm too shocked to say anything, but seeing him walk away like that, I couldn't let that happen. _Not again_.

"Andy, wait!" I get out of the car and run up behind him, grabbing his arm and spinning him around, "Don't you _dare_ walk away from me dammit, I want you here." I say sternly through the tears, "I want you to stay. I want to do this with you."

He smiles at me brightly before leaning down and kissing me. _Andy Flynn kissed me!_ I look up at him and grin shyly when he leans down and kisses me again, this time more deeply. I can't believe this is happening, but I'm not disappointed. We're spinning as we kiss, or maybe it just feels that way, I don't know. He gently pushes me backwards and I feel the cold metal of my car against my back. We keep kissing as he presses himself closer to me, he's nearly picking me up off the ground which causes me to giggle. I can't believe we're doing this, making out in the LAPD parking garage, but I can't deny how happy I am that it's happening. I reach up and gracefully remove his tie, a smirk creeping across my face which he promptly covers with his lips.

 _Take that, Ashley._


	8. Understanding

_A/N: I apologize for the lateness of this update, I had a drumline audition *crosses fingers* Anyways, I received quite a few ideas last night/today and have more than fourteen, so maybe I'll keep the series going!_

* * *

 _This one was left by a guest! Prompt: They finally sleep together and afterwards Andy somehow messes up so Sharon thinks he only wanted a one night stand. With a happy ending of course :)_

 _Dear guest- I absolutely LOVE this idea and I hope it lives up to your standards :)_

 _P.S. I can't write smut so..._

* * *

She couldn't believe they had finally done it. And not just kissed, they had done _everything_. She could still recall exactly how his hands caressed her cheeks that night in her office, the way his lips tasted when he ghosted them to hers. She knew they were trouble, but just how much trouble, she never could've guessed.

She'd imagined kissing him, and by the way he kissed her, she believed he fantasized about it too. It was all so surreal, so insane to think they had slept together _-multiple times as a matter of fact.-_

 _~Yesterday Night~_

Sharon had stayed late finishing up as usual, and as usual, Andy had insisted to wait up for her. That was what always happened. She would tell him to leave, he would pretend to argue, she would pretend to be bothered by him staying, and then she'd go back to work. He'd walk her to her car, offer her a hug and maybe even a quick peck to the cheek, it was their routine.

But tonight, tonight was completely different.

"I'll wait for you." He had opened her office door and stuck his head in, she looks up and smiles at him, this is not how they typically did this.

"Ah... alright." She responds, slightly befuddled, "Just a few more minutes."

"Sure thing, Sharon." He smiles, coming through the door and sitting down across from her.

She raises her pen to her lips and eyes him curiously, "Yes...?"

"Oh... Nothing." He brushes off the thoughts bouncing around his head, "Nevermind."

"Okay..." She closes the last folder and puts it in the filing cabinet, reaching down and picking up her purse, "I'm so ready to get out of here."

"Yeah." He chuckles as she starts to walk past him. He reaches out and gently rests his hand on her cheek, "Me too."

"Andy, what are you...?" Her voice is thick with emotion as she stares at him, "What are we doing?"

"I wish I knew." Andy replies almost regretfully before leaning in and gently meeting her lips.

What surprises him next is that she kisses him back so strongly that it almost takes his breath away.

"Well okay." He smiles happily when they break the kiss, "I wasn't expecting that."

"I'm full of surprises." She grins, pulling on his tie as she kisses him again, " _Lots_ of surprises."

* * *

She invites him back to her condo for coffee, unsure of what the night would hold.

"So, where does this leave us?" She questions, handing him a cup of coffee before sitting down next to him, "Where do we go from here?"

"I have some ideas." He replies quietly, sipping his coffee, "But I'd like to know what's going on here."

"I don't know." She looks at him and smiles, scooching closer before kissing his cheek.

"Maybe that's good enough for right now." He grins, sitting down his coffee mug and pulling her closer before capturing her lips, "Maybe right now this is good enough."

"This is good enough for me." She grins, throwing all the rules out the window as she gently leads him down the hallway towards her bedroom.

* * *

She's half-asleep, but still conscious enough to register Andy's warm body pressed against hers. She turns in his arms and grins, her hair mussed and covering her eyes, "Good morning."

"Morning Sharon." He smiles, pulling her closer and pressing a kiss to her lips, "Wow."

"Wow." She yawns, stretching and wrapping her arms around his neck, "I can't believe-"

"Me neither." He smiles knowingly, nuzzling her neck, "You are _gorgeous_."

"Andy..." She laughs awkwardly, biting her bottom lip, "We actually-"

"We did." He cuts in again and smiles, gently pecking her lips.

"I could do this all day." She hums into his mouth, "Lay in bed naked with my Lieutenant."

He breaks the kiss and looks at her sadly for a moment, "Sharon, I have to go."

"What... What do you mean you have to go?" She asks, pulling away to look at him better, "Where are you going?"

"I have some... ah..." he scratches the back of his neck, "...things I have to take care of. Just trust me, okay?"

She looks up at him with hurt in her eyes but she doesn't try to keep him from going. If this is what he wanted, then so be it.

* * *

She was furious with him, more than she ever thought possible. He had used her, taken advantage of her when he knew she was weak. She wanted to chase after him, wanted to tell him what she was feeling, all the anger, all of the rage, and even all of the love. All of it, she wanted him to know everything, but she had learned better. In over 30 years of a bad marriage, she had never once chased Jack. True, she had waited, but there was a difference between waiting and chasing. She would treat Andy the same way. If he came back, then she would deal with the aftermath. If he pretended it didn't happen, then she would too.

She wanted to call him, no matter what she said about not chasing him. He was the most important man in her life (other than Rusty and Ricky) and he had ran away from her just like that. All she had been to him was a one night stand, that was his end game and she finally realized it. She picks up her phone and angrily clutches it to her bare chest, she's still sitting curled beneath the quilts. She musters up the courage to send him a text:

 _Why?_

She waits for a response but doesn't get one, instead something worse happens. The word _'Read'_ pops up beneath her message. He was there and he was ignoring her.

Sharon gets up and angrily dresses in a pair of slacks and a blazer, throwing on a pair of black pumps. _Let's see what Louie has to say about this_.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Lieutenant Flynn?" She asks as calmly as possible, the angry energy evident in her step, "Detectives, Lieutenants, I asked you a question. _Where_ is Lieutenant Flynn?"

"I... I don't know ma'am." Sykes answers first, looking slightly frightened.

Sharon sees Provenza roll his eyes, "Come with me Captain."

* * *

"Well?!" She eyes him angrily, pacing throughout her office, arms crossed over her chest, "Where the hell is he?"

"Tell me what in god's name is going on and maybe I can help you!" He yells back, "I don't know what the hell is going on!"

"I..." Her voice drops a little, debating whether or not to share this information with the older man, "We..."

"Ye Gods!" He exclaims and swats her away, "I can't believe I'm going to ask this but was something wrong?!"

She starts to blush but quickly diverts her eyes, "No. He just said he had to leave. He's ignoring my messages and... and..." She's on the verge of tears, Provenza unsure of how to help his Captain, "He used me."

"Sharon," he asks quietly, tapping her hand, "I'm gonna tell you a little something about Flynn." She looks at him and nods, "That man _does not_ do well with change, and you two, that's a change. He doesn't want people to know but he still heads out to AA every now and again."

"Oh." She diverts her eyes again, embarrassed that she had overreacted so badly, "He's afraid?"

"My guess would be yes, Captain." He offers a smile before standing up and walking towards her door, "Just wait for him. He'll come around, he always does."

* * *

She's siting in her car on the beach, the windows rolled down, the gentle breeze tossing her hair in messy waves around her face. She told Andy to meet her here when he was finished up, and hoped desperately that he would follow through with it.

Another car pulls up beside her and parks, Andy throws her a sad smile, he clearly talked to Louie.

"I'm sorry." He starts, getting out of the car and leaning against hers, sticking his head through the passenger side window, "Walk with me?"

Sharon doesn't say anything, her tinted sunglasses masking whatever she was feeling. She gets out of the car and takes off her shoes, dropping them through the back window.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." He says as she walks briskly ahead of him, "I had to leave. It didn't have anything to do with you."

He can tell she's biting her tongue, doing all she can to keep from lashing out at him. She doesn't want to hurt him back, he always did admire that about her, "Sharon, please talk to me."

"Dammit Andy!" She spins around and yells, pointing a finger at him, "Do you know how many times I went to sleep with Jack and woke up alone?! Do you know what it felt like to think you were doing that to me?!"

"Sharon I wasn't-"

"I'm not done." She says sternly, "You could've told me you were going to AA. You could've told me you were afraid but you didn't. You left me feeling used again. I never thought _ever_ that you would do something like that to me Andy. I trusted you and you... you broke that trust."

"Listen to me, for one moment." He begs, reaching out and gently grabbing her arm, "I needed to go to AA to work through what I was feeling about you, about us, about what we did. You should know I would never do anything to hurt you, yeah," he shrugs, "there was a time when one night stands were my thing, but never with you. I would _never_ do that to you. You mean too much to me."

"I hate you." She mumbles as he pulls her onto his chest, gently stroking her back as the wind tossed her hair, "I hate you Andrew Flynn."

"Alright Sharon." He chuckles, kissing the top of her head, "I love you too."


	9. Irresistible

_A/N: You fabulous people make my days worth it with your brilliant ideas!_

* * *

 _This one's from Meg0613! Prompt: Mary said that there is something Sharon finds "irresistible" about Andy. I would love to read what that is! Meg- what wouldn't she find irresistible about him, I mean seriously? (I kinda put my own spin on this as well :P)_

* * *

"Sharon," she looks up at him, momentarily distracted by the way her name rolls off of his tongue, "Sharon, Taylor wants to meet with us."

"Really? Why?" She asks, taking in his appearance. He was dressed in that three piece turquoise suit she loved so much.

"Beats me." He sighs, "But we shouldn't keep him waiting."

"You're right." Absolutely right." She stands up from her desk and quickly walks to the Chief's office, Andy following behind.

* * *

"I have a difficult task for you two." Taylor breathes out and they both look at each other confused, "Stroh is still out there somewhere, and Captain, you and Rusty seem to be his main interests."

"And...?" She questions, fighting back the urge to roll her eyes, "We've known all of this for a while now."

"I think it would be in the state of California's best interest to bait him out."

"No." Sharon looks at him angrily, her hands balling up into tight fists, "You will not use my son to catch a serial killer."

"I have no intention to do that. Now if you would let me finish, I have an undercover operation for you two."

"Why me?" Andy finally speaks up, "What do I have to do with this?"

"Stroh is very methodical." Taylor explains, extending his forearms on the desk, "He is a man with a plan, and right now that plan involves the Captain spending the majority of her time alone. I want you, Lieutenant, to pose as her boyfriend. Take her out, show her off, do whatever it takes to get Stroh to notice her. Understood?"

He glances at Sharon momentarily, trying to read her gaze, "You can't ensure her safety or mine, we're targets."

"And you were targets the moment you signed on to this police force."

"She has a son and two grown children." Andy retorts, the anger bubbling up in his voice, "She will not-"

" _She_ can speak for herself, thank you Lieutenant." Sharon cuts him off, reaching over and patting his knee, "If this is in the best interest of my son, I'll do it. But I want a team of atleast ten undercover officers any time we are out of either of our homes. Can you arrange that?"

"Yes, I can."

"How long should this take?" She questions, toying nervously with her hands.

"Hopefully a few days. We know he's in town, it's just a matter of where. Captain, we arranged for an officer to be staying in each of the condos adjacent to yours for extra backup."

"Thank you." They both nod as they leave.

* * *

"This isn't real. None of this is real." Sharon says sternly as she walks towards him in the living room after changing her clothes. She's wearing a pair of skinny jeans, boots, and a pink v-neck sweater, the sleeves pulled tightly around her hands, "Are you ready to go find a serial killer?"

"I guess so." Andy chuckles and throws her a sideways grin as he dons his leather jacket, two things she loved so much, "Is the team in position?"

"Yep."

"Even Louie?"

"I think so..." She grins as she closes the door behind them, "Why?"

"No reason." He smiles, "No reason at all."

* * *

They're walking down the street holding hands without a care in the world. Granted, they should probably care a little more, but they don't.

"Am I showing you off enough?" Andy asks, quirking an eyebrow and causing Sharon to giggle, "Hm, am I?"

"I don't know!" She's still laughing, "You're the man in this relationship, you tell me!"

"Oh, so this _is_ a relationship now?" He grins pulling her close. She bites her lip and mouths the words 'this isn't real' before leaning in and pressing her lips gently to his.

"Now, where are we going Andy?" She asks, blushing bright red and awkwardly patting his chest, "Hm?"

"I... I don't know." He rolls his eyes before swinging their arms forward, "But..." He stops his sentence to pull her into a heated kiss, pulling on her bottom lip when they end the kiss, "Are we being showy enough yet?"

"I'm not sure." She grins, wrapping an arm around his neck, "If someone complains, then we're doing a good job."

"Really?" He chuckles, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close, capturing her lips the way she discovered she loved so much, "Let's see if we can get someone to complain then?"

"Okay." Sharon laughs, their faces just centimeters apart, "Let's see who snaps first, one of the undercover cops or those teens over there."

"We're gonna make a game out of this?" He asks, inching his face even closer to hers, his breath warm on her cheek.

"Ah, why not?" She responds teasingly as she shifts in his arms, "Do you have a better idea?"

"Well, we could kiss instead of talking about it...?" He quirks an eyebrow and smiles at her, hoping that this wasn't still a part of the undercover act.

"I suppose..." She giggles, leaning in and pressing her lips to his unsurely, "Andy, I, is this-"

"This is an undercover mission unless you want it to be something else." He whispers in her ear, gently grazing his lips across her cheek, "It's up to you."

She looks up at him, her jade eyes sparkling in the pale sunlight, "It always meant something. Every time you put your hand on my back or waited up for me, it meant something to me, so I think it's about time this meant something." She pulls his face down to meet hers, their lips crashing together haphazardly. He pulls her closer and deepens the kiss, their tongues fighting for entrance. They keep kissing when someone bumps into them and they laugh, realizing it's none other than Provenza, clearly annoyed by their 'undercover act.'

"I want some ice cream." Sharon smiles and Andy simply nods, enjoying this time, regardless of the fact that there was a serial killer somewhere nearby.

"Okay, I like ice cream." He chuckles, quickly pecking her lips, "Let's go."

* * *

"How much do you wanna bet people think we were together before this?" Sharon asks as they walk down the sidewalk, swinging their arms playfully, "I know Buzz and Sykes had a pool going and I wouldn't be surprised if Rusty was in on it too."

"Eh." He shrugs, "Who cares. It is what it is."

"I guess you're right." She had always admired that about him, his carefree yet down to earth attitude, "It is what it is."

"And what exactly is it?" He asks, just wanting to hear her say the words.

"A re...lation...ship...?" She answers hesitantly, "Is it?"

"I'd like to say so." He smiles and captures her lips as they walk up to an ice cream store, "What do you want?"

"I don't know." She shrugs, "Whatever you get, I guess."

"Chocolate or vanilla?" He questions.

"Chocolate."

"One chocolate cone please." He orders as Sharon shoots him a questioning glance.

"Only one?"

"You're so particular." He sighs sarcastically, licking the ice cream cone before handing it to her, "You said you'd have what I was having so now we're sharing. I followed instructions _Captain_."

"So I'm the Captain now?" She teases, licking the ice cream cone before passing it to him, "Hm?"

"Sure _Sharon_ , why not?" He laughs, taking his turn and handing the cone back to her, "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

He watches her reaction intently, her eyes seem to grow and the ice cream cone nearly falls from her hand, "No...?"

"Well Sharon, I think you're beautiful. I know it's cheesy but," he scratches his neck, "you're beautiful inside and out. You're gorgeous, probably the most attractive woman I've met, and you're also so caring and loving and so selfless and-"

He's cut off by her lips on his, what more was there to do in this situation than kiss him? They break the kiss and she smiles at him, he takes the ice cream from her hand and brings it between their faces before taking his turn, "So, you just give those away?" He teases.

"What?" She asks confusedly, starting to laugh, "What are you talking about?"

"Kisses." He responds, a mouth full of ice cream, "Just give 'em away?"

"Only to you." She giggles, pecking his cheek, "You know, you're pretty irresistible yourself."

"Really?" He asks, a hint of shock in his voice as he hands her the ice cream, "Do tell."

"Oh come on!" She exclaims, grabbing his hand and swinging it again, "Andy, really?!"

"Well," he grins mischieviously with yet another mouthful of ice cream, "You brought it on yourself."

"I guess I did." She chuckles, shaking her head, "I guess I did."

"Here." He hands her the ice cream cone and she takes it, at this point it's a welcome distraction while she organizes her thoughts.

"Okay." She swallows her mouthful of ice cream and takes a bite of the cone before giving it to Andy, "But promise not to laugh at me because it's not _anything_ like what you were saying."

"I won't laugh at you." He replies seriously as he finishes the ice cream, "I promise."

"Do you ever just..."Do you ever just see something that everyone else has already seen, something that's so plain to everyone else but to you it's absolutely extraordinary?"

He quirks an eyebrow and stifles a laugh, trying his best to understand her metaphor, "Why do I feel like this has to do with the fact that I dated pretty much all the women in the precinct?"

" _Actually_ ," she smirks, "it doesn't."

"Well okay, then where are you going with this...?"

"To everyone else, you're _just_ Andy, but to me you're so special. They see you smile or hear you laugh and they just ignore it because they're so used to it. They see you dressed up all nice and they think nothing of it because it's you and they're used to it. I'm used to it, but that doesn't stop me from admiring you every now and again."

" _You think I'm cute._ " He squeals in his most childish voice, "Sharon Raydor thinks _I'm_ cute! Everybody did you hear that, I'm cute!"

"Oh, you're something." Provenza grumbles, walking by and bumping into Sharon again, "You're both full of something."


	10. Complications

_A/N: Writing every day is a lot of work, but your awesome comments make it wort it :) As always, I'm not James Duff, and I don't own these amazing characters._

* * *

 _Dear guest, thanks for the prompt :) Prompt: Andy is shot while on duty and Sharon finally realizes how important he is to her and confesses her feelings._

 _(The shooting scenario was a little something KikiJK and I came up with a while ago xD)_

* * *

They knew the protocol for a situation like this, they'd trained for it a thousand times. There was one shooter, no hostages, he was on the lowest level of the underground parking garage, which meant there was only one way for Sharon and her team to approach, the way that left them completely vulnerable.

"Andy!" Sharon exclaims and throws him his vest. He puts on his and proceeds to help her velcro hers, "Thank you." She nods, "Everyone, we are waiting on Howard and SOB, they should be here any moment. We want everyone safe, that's the number one thing. Try to talk him down first. If he aims his gun _at all_ and you have a shot, take it. Everyone clear?"

"Yes ma'am." They all reply as Fritz Howard and SOB arrive on scene.

"Captain." He nods, handing her her sidearm.

"Chief Howard, are your men ready?"

"As ready as they'll ever be."

* * *

It's complete chaos in the parking garage, as would be expected. An SOB officer goes down first, followed by Andy, Fritz, Sharon, and the rest of their respective teams.

"Hey Buddy." Andy says as everyone circles around the shooter, "Hey, what's your name?"

"Ge...Get away!" The shooter exclaims and presses the gun to his temple, "Go away!"

"We don't want to hurt you." Andy tries, letting go of his gun with one hand, trying to calm down the man, "Can you tell me your name?"

"J..Jay." He manages to mumble out, the hand holding the gun shaking uncontrollably, "Jay."

"Alright, Jay." Andy offers a smile, lowering his gun a little bit, "Can you tell me why you're here, why you're doing this?"

"It doesn't matter!" Jay yells, his voice breaking, "It doesn't matter!"

"No, no, no." Andy coos, lowering his gun again and stepping slightly closer, "It does matter. _You_ matter. The people that care about you, they matter."

"They're gone!" He yells, "They're all gone! She took them! She took them away from me and now I'm all alone! No one cares about me!"

His hand shakes one last time before he turns to point the gun at Andy.

"Andy, get down!" Sharon yells as the gun fires, Andy falls to the ground, one of the SOB officers shoots Jay, "Andy, Andy!"

Sharon rushes over and kneels down next to him, checking for blood but there's nothing, "Andy can you hear me?" His eyes flutter slightly but he doesn't say anything, "Andy, dammit." She says strongly through her tears, "You will _not_ leave me, do you hear me? You weren't even shot, you can't leave me, you _can't._ "

"Captain, how is he?" Sykes rushes over and looks at the two of them, "Is he shot?"

"No." She sniffles and wipes her nose, "I think he was hit in the vest. He's not bleeding but when he fell... He... I think he hit his head. He's still breathing, his pulse is weak but it's still... it's still there." She smiles sadly and reaches out, taking his hand and squeezing it, "Stay with me Andy." She whispers, "Please, just stay with me. I _need_ you."

* * *

Sharon had always hated hospitals. They reminded her of her grandmother, the visits to the hospice wing she and her mother would take when she was young. Some things never changed, the hallways still smelled like rubbing alcohol and cleaning chemicals, the nurses still walked around with their neutral expressions.

"May I speak to the family of Lieutenant Flynn?" A doctor asks and immediately the entire team stands up.

"His family's not here." Provenza explains, "Well not his real family anyways, we're all he's got at the moment."

"First I would like to speak with a Ms. Sharon Raydor. Is she here?"

"I... I'm here...?" Sharon replies cautiously, stepping towards the doctor, "What's going on?"

"Can you come with me please?"

"Of course." She nods and follows the doctor off down the hallway.

* * *

"How is he?" Sharon asks as they come to a stop outside of a hospital room she assumes to be Andy's, "We should really let his daughter see him first I'm sure she'll be here soon, she-"

"Ma'am, you are listed as his emergency contact. By procedure, the emergency contact always comes in first."

"Oh." She replies quietly, both surprised and honored by his gesture, "How is he?"

"It's hard to say. There's no bruising or internal bleeding from the force of the bullet, but he suffered significant head trauma when he fell. He's in a coma, but all his vitals are fine. It's just a matter of when he'll wake up."

"And when will that be?" Sharon asks, diverting her eyes to the tile floor, "When will he wake up?"

"I don't wan't to sound harsh here," the doctor sighs, scratching the back of his neck, "but these types of injuries are uncertain. He could be out for three days, it could be three years. It all depends on how quickly he heals."

"Oh... okay." She replies sadly, "May I see him?"

"Yes, you can."

* * *

"Andy." She breathes out relieved, covering her mouth with her hands as the doctor closes the door behind her, "Andy I..." She rushes over and sits down next to him, taking his hand loosely in hers, "I was so worried about you and I still am. Please, just please wake up. I need you here with me."

He doesn't react and she starts to cry, lying her head down next to his leg on the bed, her body heaving lightly. _Why did things always have to be so complicated?_ He was shot on the vest, any other day and they'd call that a victory, but no, Andy had to make things complicated.

She picks her head off of the bed and rubs her eyes before letting out a light chuckle, "Okay Andy, that's enough, you can wake up now. You've scared us all enough." She pats his leg and lets out a sigh, knowing this wasn't going to be easy, but then again nothing with him ever was.

There's a knock on the door and she turns to see Louie standing in the doorway, "How is he?"

"Oh, you know." She sighs, taking his hand again and not caring if the older man saw, "He'll be fine, it's just a matter of when."

"Of course it is." He sighs, walking over to the two of them, "Always taking his damn time."

"Yeah." She forces a smile, "Did someone call Nicole?"

"I, I talked to her." He responds, rubbing his jaw, "She'll be here as soon as she drops off the kids at her mom's house."

"Okay, good." She nods, trying to mask her emotions.

"How are you doing?" He asks, watching her nervously toy with Flynn's hand, his fingers tangling with hers.

"Ah, it could be worse I guess." She shrugs, pausing to look at Andy, "We could be in a morgue right now."

"Thank heavens we're not!" He rolls his eyes, focusing on the ceiling, "Do you need anything before I go?"

"I need him to wake up." She answers quietly, "I need Andy to wake up."

"If I could wake him up I would." He laughs nervously, patting her shoulder as he leaves.

* * *

It's been five days since the shooting, and Sharon refuses to leave his side. Nicole has came and left every day, even Taylor and Rios had stopped by to check on him.

"Dammit, wake up!" Sharon exclaims frustrated, "Andy I miss you." She leans forward and places a gentle kiss to his cheek, "Please wake up."

She presses her lips into a sad smile and runs a hand through his hair, something she'd become accustomed to doing these past few days. Sharon sees his eyelids flicker and she can't help but jump "Andy..." She whispers and holds his hand again, "Can you hear me?"

He squeezes her hand gently as his eyes flicker open, "Sharon...?"

"Hey, Andy." She smiles and moves her chair closer, still holding onto his hand, "How are you feeling?"

"Better since you're here." He replies, his voice musty, "What happened?"

"It's a long story, but let me get a doctor to check on you first, okay?" She smiles brightly, quickly pecking his lips before running out of the room, "I love you and I'll be right back!"

* * *

"So I was shot?" He asks as a nurse checks his vitals, "But I wasn't actually _shot_?"

"Correct." The nurse answers before Sharon can say anything, "The bullet was deflected by your vest, but you fell backwards and hit your head. You've been in a coma for the past five days."

"Sharon..." He looks at her sadly, taking her hand with his, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize." She grins, kissing his cheek, "Just let the nurse finish up so you can get some rest."

"I can do that." He smiles, watching her intently as she reaches up and fixes his hair, "Thank you for doing this."

"Thank you for waking up." She smiles happily as the nurse leaves the room, "I'm so glad you woke up. You had me so worried, you had everyone so worried and-"

"You said you loved me." He grins, lightly taking her hand and stroking her thumb, "You said it."

"Did...I did...?" She blushes a bright red and diverts her eyes away from him, "Well, I suppose I did, didn't I? That makes things a little more complicated."

"It can't get any more complicated than it already is." He smiles sadly, "So what did I miss these past few days?"

"Not much." She forces a smile, "Nicole stopped by a few times, Taylor, Rios, Hobbs, Provenza, everyone's been in to see you."

"So I guess that means you haven't left?" He quizzes with a smile, squeezing her hand as best he could.

"Not really." She smiles sheepishly, "Rusty brought me a change of clothes every day and I got food from the cafeteria so I made do. I wanted to be here when you woke up. No matter when that was."

"I don't think I can thank you enough for doing this." He tries to sit up and winces, Sharon wraps an arm behind his back and helps him sit up straighter.

"I told you, it wasn't a problem."

"Because you love me." He teases.

"Yeah." She laughs, leaning in and kissing his lips, "Something like that."


	11. Compromise

_A/N: A few announcements because why not... First off, thanks so much for all the prompts and positivity and all of that amazing stuff, I have 21 prompts at the moment and it's so hard to pick which ones to write. Second, for everyone that didn't see, SHANDY WILL BE OFFICIALLY CANON OH MY GODS I'M GONNA DIE! And third, Mary's doing a Q &A tomorrow night on facebook, so be sure to have some questions ready for her, hm? Alrighty, enough ranting, it's Shandytime!_

* * *

 _This prompt was from Stefanie on facebook :) Prompt: Jack gets drunk and hurts Sharon, it's Andy who saves her._

 _WARNING: Hella NOTP in this one, also slight abuse. Shandy in the end :)_

* * *

"God, I can't keep doing this." She sighs, rubbing her eyes and covering them with her hands, "Andy, what the hell are we doing here?"

"Do you want me to leave?" He questions, walking over to where she sits on the couch, "I can leave and never come back if that's what you'd like."

"Dammit Andy, I don't know what I want!" She exclaims through her hands, "I don't know what's going on between us and neither of us are willing to make a compromise!"

"That's not true Sharon." He replies coldly, her words stinging more than he'd like to admit, "If that's how you feel then I'll leave."

"I don't want you to leave." She mutters out, dropping her hands to reveal her tear stained face, "But I don't know how to make this whole staying thing work either."

"Maybe we need some time apart to figure things out." He suggests, offering a sad smile as he sits down next to her, "Would that be okay?"

"I... I'm going to miss you as soon as you leave." She stutters, "But maybe you're right. Just a few days. And you're still mine, okay?" She sniffles, placing her hand on top of his, "Are you, are you sure about this?"

"No." He shakes his head, "Sharon I'm not. I'm scared. This whole situation with us, it terrifies me, but I think for right now we need to take a few days and just work on us."

"Hm." She hums in agreement, "Look at me, I'm a mess, a big nervous, crying mess. You're right. You're absolutely right." She stands up and slowly walks towards the door to her condo, opening it for him, "Goodbye, Andy."

"Goodbye, Sharon." He leans in and kisses her cheek, placing the key she had given him in her hand, "If you need anything, I'm just a phone call away."

"I know." She forces a smile, "It's just a few days, then everything'll be back to normal. Goodnight, Andy."

"'Night." He frowns, turning on his heel and walking slowly down the hallway.

* * *

She missed him and he hadn't even been gone ten minutes yet. It was something she always noticed, the way his presence or lack thereof affected her so quickly and easily, the way she would be happier just by having him in the room. Lately, however, he had been having the opposite effect.

They were together now, had been for some months, but the complication was keeping their personal and professional lives separate. It was easy for them in one sense, they didn't kiss, didn't hug, didn't do anything out of the ordinary while at the office. The problem laid in Andy's overprotectiveness of her, which she typically found attractive. It had gotten to the point now that even Sanchez couldn't go into her office without receiving a death glare upon his return into the murder room. When they were at a crime scene, Andy would always be within arms reach of Sharon, god forbid a suspect or witness batted an eyelash at her, they'd wish they were the victim. She had confronted him about it, tried to explain that it was unprofessional for him to be acting that way, and it only caused him to put his defenses up. They had reached a stalemate, Sharon wanted him to ease up, and all that made him want to do was hold on tighter.

Now here they are, sitting in their respective living rooms, hoping for the other to call or knock on the door, something to prove how important this relationship is, something to prove how important even their friendship is.

"Dammit Andy." Sharon breathes out, slumping into the couch and clutching a pillow to her chest, "Why do things always have to be so complicated?"

"I'm sorry Sharon." He sighs, walking to his fridge and pouring himself a cranberry soda, "I didn't mean to screw up so bad."

"I wish I could hate you." She mutters, closing her eyes, "But I can't. I love you too much to stay mad."

Sharon sighs and pushes herself up from the couch with a groan, picking up her phone and dialing Andy's number. Just as it starts to ring, there's a knock at the door and she hangs up, overjoyed that he was missing her this badly too.

"And...Jack...?" She asks surprisedly when she opens the door.

"Hey Shar," he slurs, his breath reeking of alcohol, "can I come in? I need somewhere to stay tonight I-"

"No." She replies with conviction, "No Jack, you can't stay here."

"Shar, come on." He begs, stumbling forwards against the door, "You don't got someone in there, do ya?"

"No, I don't." She answers, slightly more flustered, "We're divorced, you've been drinking. There's nothing here for you. If you need money for somewhere to stay I'll give it to you so long as you leave me alone."

"Sharon, sweetheart," he stumbles forward and into the condo, "just one night."

"No! And _do not_ call me sweetheart! You had your time and you ruined it! We are divorced and you need to understand that!" She raises her voice, stepping back away from him as he comes closer, "Jackson, I suggest you leave."

"I need somewhere to stay!" He exclaims, the alcohol helping to get him irritated more quickly, "Sharon you're the only one I had to come to!" He takes another step closer to her and she places her hand on his chest like she had that night so many months ago, back when they were still married.

"Then I will give you money." She reasons, "You will _not_ be staying here."

"Why noooot?" He mumbles, stepping towards her as she takes one step back, "Shar, why not? Dontcha love me anymore? Hm?"

His words sting like acid and it takes all her self control not to slap him across the face. Then again, maybe that's what he needed.

"Jack, we are so far past that stage." She spits, lowering her voice and closing the gap between them, jabbing her finger into his chest, "I _don't_ love you anymore. I don't. Honestly," she smiles slightly, "I'm so glad we finally got divorced. I thought after thirty years of shit, you were done causing trouble in my life. Now _get out_." She points and pushes him back towards the door.

He grabs her wrist and squeezes it tightly, "Shar, who do you think you are? Talking to me like that?"

"Jack! Jack let go! You're hurting me!" She exclaims and smacks his chest in a failed attempt to make him let go. The only thing she could do now was hope that Andy missed her enough to stop by.

"How does it feel Shar?" He questions, the ethanol on his breath burning her face, "How does it feel to be hurt?"

"Jack, did you forget I'm the police?" She manages to ask through clenched teeth, trying to rip her arm from his grasp, "Dammit, Jack, let go!"

"And why should I?" He slurs, pulling her closer to him, "Why should I listen to you?"

"Do you realize I could have you arrested?" She asks angrily, "I didn't let you in. You stumbled in because you're so trashed you can't even walk. Now _let go_ of me." She demands, their faces now mere inches apart, "Right. Now."

"You know I can't do that Shar." He smiles, squeezing her wrist tighter. She pinches her eyes shut and winces, "I still love you and I need you to know that."

"If you love me," she says lowly, her eyes still closed, "you'll let go of me. You're hurting me. Please, just please let go."

He looks at her with a fire in his eyes before throwing her arm back down towards her body. He wraps an arm around her waist before pulling her body flush against his and pressing his lips strongly against hers, "God, I missed that."

"Let go of me!" Sharon exclaims, reaching up and slapping him hard across the face. He lets go of her and she stumbles backwards, falling over one of the living room chairs and onto the floor.

"Shar you shouldn't have done that!" He exclaims, picking up a vase that had fallen to the floor in the commotion.

"No, Jack, don't!" She throws her hands up to cover her face, instantly reminded of the many times scenarios like this had played out. _If only Andy were here_.

He swings the vase and it comes crashing down on her head, sending pieces of glass shattering into her face, hair, and the floor around them, "Get up!"

"Jack no! Stop!" She cries, "Jack, please stop!"

He reaches down to pull her off of the ground when her front door is kicked in by a furious Andy Flynn, "Sharon!" He exclaims, angry tears welling up in his eyes, "Jack I suggest you let her go right now."

"Oh really?" He slurs, "What you her little boy toy? You know she doesn't love me anymore?"

"Let her go dammit!" Andy exclaims, "It's no wonder she doesn't love you, look what you did to her! Come on Jack, you're getting arrested either way, it's just a matter of whether or not you get the shit beat out of you first."

She was surprised. Even as she stood there, held tightly in her ex-husband's grasp, bleeding and trembling, she was surprised that the man she loved, the man she _presently_ loved was so calm, so cool and collected.

"Jack, let me go." She says softly, "There's no way you're getting out of this now." He lets go of her and pushes her towards Andy before storming out the door and down the hallway.

"Hey asshole!" Andy runs up behind Jack and spins him by his shoulder, planting his fist square in the middle of his face, "Why the fuck would you treat a woman like that? Get a little wasted?" He asks, landing a second punch, "Think you'd stop by for a little fun?" _A third punch_ , "Well you should know better than that buddy boy. You should know better to hit a woman, especially Sharon. It is my pleasure," he grins, punching Jack yet again, the blood dripping from both Jack's face and Andy's hand, "to place you, Jackson Raydor, under arrest for assault on an officer. Do you know how much jail time you'll be doing?" He asks with a smile, slapping on the handcuffs harder than necessary, "If you're lucky, you'll be a great-grandad before you get out. And it's lucky for you because I won't put up with your shit again." Andy throws him in the back of a patrol car and watches with a clenched jaw as the cruiser drives off.

* * *

"Sharon, are you okay? I'm so sorry I-"

"It's okay!" She exclaims, slightly frazzled, "You didn't know. I didn't know. I definitely didn't expect him to-" She rubs alcohol on one of the cuts on her forehead and winces, "I didn't think he would do this. He didn't for the longest time and I... I-"

"He did that to you before?" He asks sadly, trying to mask his rage as he takes the cotton swab from her and begins to clean her cuts, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought-" she minces as he cleans another cut, "I thought it was in the past. I thought he was gone and that we could start over. It was a new beginning, we didn't judge each other for anything that happened before and I guess that I... I thought you would think less of me if you knew what he did." She looks away from him and when she blinks, a single tear rolls down her cheek.

"Hey," he lifts her chin to meet his, "Why would I think less of you? I already thought you were this amazingly strong woman, but just imagining what you went through, you're so much braver than I thought you were." He brushes a blood-matted clump of hair from in front of her eyes, "I'm sorry I left."

"Don't apologize." She whispers, gently placing her hand on top of his, "That was what we had agreed on. I'm just so glad you came back when you did. I'm so stressed, I'm so weak I couldn't fight back, I couldn't do anything to stop him."

"I'm never leaving you again Sharon." He leans in and grazes her lips with his, "And next time you ask why I'm so protective, this is why."

"I know why." She grins, deepening the kiss, "But there's a time and a place for it and the office isn't it."

"Well, what about here and now?" He questions, quirking an eyebrow, "Since it seems we've seen the last of Jack Raydor once and for all."


	12. When the Past Comes Back to Haunt You

_A/N: Real life kicked my ass last night, sorry for not uploading sooner. This drabble is for yesterday, and then I hope to upload today's within the next few hours. Thanks for everyone's patience!_

* * *

 _This drabble was the brainchild of the awesome girls in the group chat, I'm so glad I've gotten the chance to talk to all of you :) Prompt: Shandy is canon, Andy's ex-wife shows up, Sharon gets defensive, Andy panics, and Provenza is sarcastic as always._

 _P.S. I know practically nothing about baseball and love the ProFlynnza dynamic :)_

* * *

 _Provenza's perspective._

* * *

 _Idiots_. How could two intelligent people act so stupid? Sometimes I wonder. They walk into the murder room holding hands and grinning happily. In all honesty I'm glad they finally got together, it's just weird to see my best friend, the lady's man, with my boss wrapped around his arm. I cough to alert them of my presence and the Captain lets go of his hand, instantly looking saddened.

"Good morning Captain, Flynn." I greet, leaning back in my chair, "Another fun day at the office."

"Well no one's dead yet." The Captain grins, taking her cup of tea from Andy, "I'd say so far it's a good day, wouldn't you, Lieutenant?"

"I would say so, Captain." He grins at her as she sips her tea, obscuring the blush that was no doubt creeping across her cheeks.

"Oh you two just, oh, I don't know!" I exclaim, dismissing them with my hand, "Just go do some work or something before _I_ commit a murder!"

They both laugh and Sharon pats his shoulder before walking to her office. _Idiots_. I can't believe how easily they can get to me sometimes, but like I said, I want nothing more than to see them both happy.

* * *

Today's been a quiet day and I'm thankful for it. It's not often we get a murder-free day in LA, but the last few have been. I hope it's not the calm before the storm. Flynn and I are sitting at our desks doing paperwork, and I'm pretty sure he's as bored as I am.

"Hey, Flynn?"

"Yeah?" He spins in his chair to look at me, bringing the pen to his lips, "What?"

"Whaddya say we go to a game?" I grin at him and pull two Dodgers tickets from my jacket pocket, "We're not getting anything done here."

His eyes light up when he sees the tickets in my hands, "I... I don't know. We're supposed to be working and Sharon-"

"Oh, Sharon _what?_ " I question, "You think she'd be against a little R&R?"

"No, uh," he scratches the back of his neck, "Probably not. Let me go talk to her."

"Of course." I roll my eyes as he walks to her office.

* * *

It's the perfect day to be watching a game. It's not too hot, but it's not too cool either. It's not humid, the sun peeking in and out from behind the clouds. Our seats are right behind home plate, not my favorite spot, but I wasn't going to pay a fortune for tickets if we were going to get called away.

Playing the Phillies, huh?" He asks, pulling his old Dodgers cap over his head, "Do I need to question where your loyalties lie, old man?" He smirks.

"Shut up!" I wave my hand at him and put on my _Dodgers_ cap as well, "I'm rooting for the home team, as always."

"You told me once your dad was from around Philly, don't tell me you don't have a little of that left in you." He chuckles, pulling his phone from his pocket, "Oh."

"What? What is it?!" I ask, slightly annoyed that someone would be interrupting such a nice day, "Flynn!"

"It's... It's Sharon. She said we need to come back, it's important. Doesn't say what."

"Well clearly it's not a murder, so I'd like to stay."

His phone goes off again and he quickly checks the message, "She says if we don't come back soon, there _will_ be a murder."

"Ye Gods." I sigh and roll my eyes so hard I'm surprised they don't get stuck in the back of my head, "Come on then, wouldn't want to keep your lovely lady waiting."

* * *

The entire drive back to the precinct, Flynn is a nervous wreck. He keeps bouncing his leg and messing with his fingers with the way Captain always does, he's so distraught and it bothers me to see him like this.

"If there was a real problem, she would've called the both of us, and Taylor might've talked to us too. You're both just overreacting." I try, dishing out that tough love I reserved mostly for Flynn, "We're almost there, stop worrying. And would you stop with your damn leg?!"

"Yeah, yeah, sorry." He scratches his head, "I'm sure you're right I just, I don't know what I'd do if something happened to her."

"You're not gonna have to find out either." I reply as we pull into the parking garage at the precinct, as soon as the car's parked he jumps out and jogs to the elevator, "Andy, dammit, stop overreacting!"

"Maybe I am." He breathes out, holding the elevator door for me, "Or maybe I'm not."

"If there was a serious problem, and I mean _serious_ , we would've gotten more than a vague text from her and you know it. Cool down, and I mean right now."

"Dammit!" He exclaims and punches the elevator button.

"Flynn!" I grab his shoulders and squeeze tightly, "You need to calm down. The Captain is fine, and in just a minute you'll see this is all an overreaction. Okay?"

"Right. Yeah." He pushes my arms away before rubbing his forehead, "You're right. I'm acting like an idiot again. She's fine."

"Exactly." I reply as the elevator doors open. The unusual silence tells me, however, that something is seriously off.

* * *

The team looks mortified, they're all sitting in a huddle in front of the murder board, their voices not more than a whisper. I look to the Captain's office and see the blinds drawn tightly shut, Flynn turns to walk towards it but I grab his arm, "Let's find out what the hell's going on before you go barging through that door." I whisper-yell in his ear, "They know what's going on, just look at them."

"Lieutenants." Mike takes a deep breath and stands up, walking towards us, "Back early, aren't you?"

"The Captain texted us." Flynn growls, "So what the hell is going on here?"

"A... a visitor came for the Captain." He responds and I see Andy ball his hands up into fists.

"Hey," I whisper over his shoulder, "I told you to cool it."

"Who the hell is in there with her?" He barks, ignoring my comment, "What the hell is going on?!"

"Andy I know you're upset but you need to stop yelling." Mike tries to calm him down, "I didn't know she was going to text you. They're probably almost done anyways."

"Dammit!" He breathes out angrily, walking towards his desk and leaning against it, "Damn all of you for not telling me what the hell is going on!"

Right as he says that, the Captain's office door bursts open and she storms out, she looked like she was crying.

"Sharon..." He walks after her.

"Not right now." She says through clenched teeth, "There's someone in my office that wants to see you. I need to take a few minutes and... and regain my bearings, okay?" She offers him a watery smile and pats his arm before walking towards the restroom.

"Want me to go with you?" I ask, walking up beside him and looking towards the office, "We still don't know who it is."

"No, Louie it's fine. Let me do this."

* * *

 _Andy's perspective_

* * *

The walk from my desk to Sharon's office seems like miles. Who the hell was in there that made her cry like that? _Jack_? Oh God, please not Jack. I don't know if I could stop myself from bashing his head in on a day like today. And the team wouldn't tell me what was going on, that made me even more paranoid.

"Hello, Andrew." A familiar voice calls and I instantly know why Sharon was so worked up.

"Miranda, what are you doing here?" I walk around her and sit in Sharon's chair, running a hand through my hair, "What did you say to Sharon?"

"You mean your whore?" She spits, "I told her the truth. All the women you screwed while we were together, all the lies, everything. I might've thrown in some colorful insults too." She smirks.

"Dammit Miranda!" I slam my fist down on the desk, "What the hell do you think you're doing showing up here and attacking her like that? And lying to her? You've said on many occasions that you don't want anything to do with me, but you showed up here!"

"Nicole never shuts up about the damn woman! What do you see in her anyway, Andy?" She glares, "She's not blonde, she covers up, I'm sure she's no fun in bed like I was."

"Miranda," I growl through clenched teeth, "I think you should leave. You've done enough."

"I'm not done yet." She smiles and I want to reach across the desk and grab her by the throat, "She knows you started drinking again."

"I didn't. I wouldn't. She's too important to me. Nicole, Aaron, Seth, they're all too important to me."

"Right." She purses her lips, her chin wrinkling, "Like I haven't heard that one before. And she must've had a rough time with a piece of shit alcoholic like you before, I told her that and she almost burst into tears!" She laughs and I stand up quickly, my chair flying back against the wall.

"Miranda, you need to leave now." I clench my jaw and glare at her, I can't recall the last time I was so angry.

"I wasn't finished talking to your prostitute. How much does she charge? Might be nice for Michael to have a woman hanging on his arm. Think you could ask her for me?"

"She's not a prostitue or a whore." I hiss, still pressing my palms hard into the desk, _"She is my girlfriend_."

"Well was she just your whore at the wedding then? Or what about The Nutcracker? When did she decide she didn't want to be paid to be abandoned by you anymore? How did you manage to manipulate this one?"

"God dammit Miranda!" I yell and angrily step closer to her, "Stand up."

"I'm not done talking to you!" She argues.

"Well I'm done. And so is Sharon, now stand up or I'll be forced to remove you."

"Andrew we both know you won't-"

I grab her arm and pull her up from the chair, opening the office door and forcibly leading her through it, "Sanchez!"

"Yes sir." He rushes over, looking angry as well.

"I want you to take her downstairs and make sure she leaves here." I spit, thrusting her arm into his hand, "Where the hell is the Captain?!"

"She... she's still in the restroom." Sykes answers cautiously as Sanchez leads Miranda away, "Do you want me to go check on her?"

"No." I sigh, rubbing my face, "I'll do it. Just give me a few minutes. Miranda, she-"

"It's alright, you don't have to explain it." She cuts me off, gently patting my arm, "We're all here for you. Now go help the Captain.

* * *

"Sharon?" I gently knock on the bathroom door and wait for a response but I don't get one, "Sharon?" I try again and when she doesn't answer I gently push the door open.

"Go away!" I hear her weakly cry as I close and lock the bathroom door behind me, "Andy, please just go away!"

She locked herself in one of the stalls, I could see her sitting on the floor, her back pressed against the door, "Sharon, I didn't know she was going to be here. And I'm not drinking. You know I wouldn't." I plead, sitting on the floor and pressing my back against the other side of the stall door, "Whatever names she called you, you know they're not true. You know nobody thinks that about you. Just, come out and talk to me, please."

"Why did she... why did she come here?" She sniffles, "Why the hell is she coming after me like this?"

"You make me so happy Sharon," I begin, searching for her hand on the tile floor, "and after all those miserable years I put her through, she doesn't want me to be happy. Sometimes I feel like I deserve to be alone. Like payback for what I did to her and I just-"

"Did you cheat on her?" She asks quietly, her fingertips touching mine, "Would you lie to her about it?"

"I did a lot of things," I sigh and shake my head, "But I was never a cheater. And I would hope that with our history and our relationship, you'll believe me more than Miranda, who's known to start trouble,"

"I... I do believe you." Sharon sniffles again, spinning on the floor and reaching up to unlock the stall door. It swings towards her and I can finally see her, her cheeks are tearstained and her eyes are red, "It's just, all of those things, the women... the booze... the lies... it all reminded me of Jack. I don't want us to end up that way Andy and it scared me to think that you were like-"

"Sharon," I reach out and take both of her hands in mine, "I'm not Jack. I had a habit and I kicked it. I am and always was faithful. I love you," I gently pull herself closer to me, "and I won't do anything to hurt you."

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you." She says, letting go of my hand and reaching up to wipe a tear from her cheek, "It was stupid. I, I shouldn't have let her get to me like that."

"Hey," I reach up and gently cup her chin, "Don't apologize. I'm the one that screwed up. I was always drunk. I was a shitty father. And then I left you today. If I had just stayed, none of this would've happened."

"You don't need to apologize either." She chuckles, "You didn't do anything wrong. Let's just leave it, okay? No harm done to either of us. I still love you, I just had to process everything she told me."

"I love you too, don't you _ever_ forget that." I lean in and gently press my lips to hers, "Are we okay? Really okay?"

"Mhm." She nods, wiping her face again, "But I don't want to see that woman ever again."

"Me either." I sigh, wrapping my arms around her and picking her up as I stand, "We're gonna get through this, you know?"

"I know." She smiles sadly, gently kissing me, "I've been in here far too long. Can you please put me down?"

"Not yet." I grin, kissing her again.

"Andy, please!" She giggles and I put her down, "Thank you!"

"Thank you." I smile, wrapping my arms around her waist and giving her one last kiss, "For believing in me."

"And thank you, for believing in us." She grins, nuzzling into my shoulder, "I really love you."

"I love you too." I kiss the top of her head, "And no one is going to come between us."


	13. This

_A/N: Two more days :D All mistakes are mine! Also thanks to Kadi for her super sweet review, I actually awed out loud._

* * *

 _I stole this prompt from tumblr! Prompt: Imagine your OTP making out on a couch, but then one of them accidentally rolls off and the other one is either frantically asking if they're okay or laughing at them. (Short chapter)_

* * *

He couldn't even believe what happened, one moment he's hugging her goodnight after one of their dinners and the next she's pulling on his tie and bringing his lips down to hers for a heated kiss.

"Sharon what are we-" He can't finish his question because his lips are promptly covered by hers, his hand snakes around her waist, pulling her closer, spinning and pressing her body flush against the wall.

"Just kiss me." She breathes out in between fervent kisses, "You don't know how long I've wanted to do this."

"Don't I?" He teases, tipping her chin and placing one last, gentle, kiss, "Do you know how long I chased you?"

"Too long." She meets his eyes, placing a hand on his cheek, "Would you like to come inside?"

"Would _you_ like me to come inside?" He asks, inching his face closer to hers, "It's _your_ house."

"Yes." She smiles, pecking his lips, "I would like you to come inside."

"Are you sure about this, Sharon?" He asks, stepping back to form a gap between them, "Whatever happens, I won't be able to pretend like it didn't. I can't pretend anymore."

"Neither can I." She responds, strongly kissing his lips before worming her way from his grasp and unlocking the door, "Well are you just going to stand there?" She asks with a laugh as she disappears into the condo.

* * *

He couldn't pretend like he hadn't thought about kissing her, but _this,_ in real life, _actually_ kissing her, it scared him. The consequences, the possibility for one or both of them to get hurt, the chaos that would no doubt ensue if it didn't work out. There was one way they could avoid those obstacles, but he didn't want a one-night stand with her, he wanted _forever_.

"You can sit down." She grins, "Act like you've been here before."

He sits hesitantly on the couch as Sharon walks over to him, extending her arm as she offers him a cranberry soda, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She smiles happily as she sits down next to him, folding her legs under herself, "So..."

"So..." Flynn replies, unsure of what she expected and what qualified as pushing boundaries, "Are we, what are we doing?"

"Can you at least look at me when we're talking about our theoretical future?" She says sarcastically in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"I can do that." He turns to look at her and she sees an immense amount of worry beneath those hazel depths, "I want us to move forward with a relationship. I kinda expected to have this talk _before_ we made out," he chuckles, "but I would really enjoy seeing you more often outside of work."

"Well, we're outside of work right now." She teases, "So would this be official date number one?"

"I guess..." He replies sheepishly, "But my idea of a date with you would include an upscale restaurant."

"So this isn't our first date then?" She questions, inching closer to him on the couch, "Because that kind of sounds like a non-date to me."

"Yeah, well." He sighs, sitting down his soda and turning his body to face her, "That was before _this_ happened."

"And I for one would very much like for _this_ to keep happening." She smirks, leaning over and grazing his lips, "Would you?"

"I would." He smiles, cupping her face in his hands and deepening the kiss, " _This_ sounds good."

She hums into his mouth as they deepen the kiss, he leans forward as she falls back.

"Andy." She laughs as they continue kissing. He works his way down her neck and she arches her back into him, "Why did we wait to do this?"

"I don't know." He grins, catching her lips, "But I-"

"Andy what are you doing?" The heated moment is broken by a fit of laughter and one Lieutenant laying on the ground beside the couch, "What?" Her laughter is mixed with tears and she covers her mouth with her hand.

"I just... sort of fell off the couch." He admit sheepishly, this is _not_ how he wanted their first _real_ date to go, "Are you okay?" She almost looks like she's dying of laughter which doesn't keep him from suppressing his own.

"Yeah." She nods as she continues laughing, sitting up on the couch and taking a sip of his soda, "Are you okay?"

"I'm good." He smiles and lets out a full-belly laugh as he gets up from the floor, "Now where were we?"


	14. Alternately Mary

_A/N: I don't own these awesome characters or the prompts, the prompts were the gift of you amazing people :)_

* * *

 _This one was from a guest! Prompt: The real Mary McDonnell comes to Major Crimes to research a TV show she's doing and what Sharon's team does. Mary realizes Andy is in love with Sharon, every time Andy looks at them Sharon thinks he is looking at Mary. Sharon gets jealous and a bit hurt, but in the end Mary sets the two of them up. Happy ending :)_

* * *

 _So... this is a slight AU :) (And mega mind frak, thanks to Kiki {again})_

* * *

"I have an announcement for all of you." Captain Sharon Raydor declares, strutting into the murder room, teacup in hand, "Are any of you familiar with the television program _The Closer_?"

There's a mix of nods and a few mumbles of agreement.

"Their executive producer, Mary McDonnell, contacted me and asked to do interviews and spend the day with us so she could make her show more accurate. I told her that was fine, she should be here in a few minutes."

"Are you sure about this Sharon?" Flynn runs after her, grabbing her arm and spinning her gently, "We already have enough negative PR as it is, do we really need her help?"

"She's doing research, not writing an article." She raises her eyebrow at his distress, "What are you worried about?"

"No... nothing." He scratches the back of his neck, "But what if we get rolled out?"

"Then she'll come along." Sharon smiles before turning and heading towards her office.

* * *

The sound of elevator doors opening alerts the team to the new arrival. All of their heads shoot up instinctively at the sound of high heels clicking across the tile floor.

"Hello," a woman turns the corner, looking confused, "I'm looking for-"

"Sharon?" Andy questions, standing up and walking towards her, "But you were just in your office what-"

"My name is Mary McDonnell, and I'm here to meet with Captain Raydor and her team."

Andy eyes her up and down carefully, perplexed by what he was seeing, "You look just like her." He says quietly and Mary looks past him and towards the rest of the team, all of whom are staring, "Her hair is curly and yours is straight but your faces are the same."

She looks at him, momentarily puzzled, before another set of clicking heels draw her attention, "Hello, I'm Captain-" Sharon stops her introduction midsentence to stare at the woman, "Is this a joke?"

"I... I don't know what you're talking about." Mary mumbles, looking quizzically at Sharon, "You're me."

"No," Sharon replies, even more confused, "You're _me_."

"Okay, okay, enough already!" Provenza exclaims, walking quickly towards them, "Captain, do you have a twin?"

"No." She shakes her head.

"What about you?"

"No...? At least I don't think so...?"

"Okay, here's a solution." Provenza grumbles, stepping between the two women and raising his hands, "One DNA sample from each of you." He grabs a strand of hair and pulls, eliciting two yells that sound like only one voice, "Now go do whatever it is you were going to do."

Sharon glares at him for a moment, "Ms. McDonnell, please, follow me."

* * *

It's all Sharon can do not to interrogate this woman. They look exactly alike, well, almost. Mary's straight hair is a sharp contrast to Sharon's light curls, and her dark jeans and purple sweater are a far cry from Sharon's business attire. They are both seated in her office, both looking each other over carefully.

"Well..." Mary speaks up cautiously, "This is odd."

"I'd say so." Sharon replies with a smile in an attempt to mask how uncomfortable she was feeling, "Can you tell me a bit about yourself?"

"Okay." Mary nods hesitantly as she begins to play with her hands, something _Sharon_ also did, "I was born in Wilkes-Barre Pennsylvania, moved to Ithaca, and now I'm here."

Sharon internally breathes a sigh of relief, she'd never been to Pennsylvania, nor did she have any family there, "What about family?"

"Is this an interrogation?" She asks, raising an eyebrow, "This seems like an interrogation, Captain."

"No, not at all." Sharon nods, bothered by the sound of her voice coming out of someone else's mouth, "Just trying to know who I'm working with."

"I have a husband and two children. They're both grown, but," she looks out the window nostalgically, another _Sharon_ trait, "I'm sure you understand."

"Hm." Sharon hums in response, "I know exactly what you mean. Shall we get started then?"

"Of course." Mary smiles as someone knocks on the office door.

"One second." Sharon apologizes and walks to the door, opening it to reveal a disgruntled Provenza, "Yes, Lieutenant?"

"Come out here for a moment, please." He whispers in the angry way he so often did.

She obeys and he quickly closes her office door, leaving Mary alone.

* * *

"You're not related." Provenza exclaims, watching even more worry develop on her face, "Not even distant cousins."

"Damn." She breathes out, "Then how the hell do we explain this?"

"Maybe we don't." He shrugs.

Sharon sighs, she wasn't one to settle without an explanation, "She's ready to start the interviews, so who'd like to go first?"

Provenza rolls his eyes and promptly walks away, "I... I guess I can." Andy answers hesitantly, "Where do I need to go?"

"Soft interrogation." She smiles, watching as he walks away, then quickly thinking better of the decision and following him.

* * *

He always hated how big this room was, it had three doors for crying out loud. _Three!_ Who on earth needs three doors to one room? He sits down at the table and massages his temples, waiting for Sharon... err... Mary to arrive.

"Hello." She smiles and opens the door, coming through with an armful of binders, pens, and a video recorder, "How are you?" She extends her hand and he shakes it hesitantly.

"Good." He nods, eyeing her again, "Mary, right?"

"Yes." She flashes another smile that reminds him so much of Sharon, "I have a list of questions to ask you, and after that we'll be all done. You can head back on your way."

"Sounds great." He replies, grinning that grin he so often reserved for Sharon, "Let's get this done."

"First Lieutenant Andrew Flynn, correct?"

"Yes, Cap- Mary." He responds, cursing himself for thinking this woman was his Captain.

"What made you decide to become a cop?" She brings the pen to her lips and holds it there as he ponders his answer.

"Personal reasons." He smiles sadly, "I'd rather not get into it."

"That's fine." She offers a warm smile that reminds him so much of Sharon. _Again._ Sitting here with her was starting to drive him up a wall, but he had to keep his cool and remain professional, "Could you tell me a little about your time in the LAPD?"

"I-" He hears a light thud on the other side of the door and grins, knowing Sharon was standing outside listening in, "I started in Robbery-Homicide and was sent to work with this unit and their commanding officer at the time, Chief Johnson. Eventually I ended up transferring to Major Crimes permanently, and after Chief Johnson left, our division was taken over by Captain Raydor. Most of us have been here from the beginning, Sykes is the newest, but even she's not new anymore. The Captain keeps us all in line..." His voice trails off and he looks towards the door, imagining Sharon leaning against it, her arms crossed, and her head hung in frustration.

"What's you're relationship like with your coworkers?"

 _Well this is a tricky question,_ "We're a tight-knit group of people. I mean, if you spend seventy or eighty hours a week with them, you're bound to become friends. We all get together for picnics or a Dodgers game every now and again." He sighs and runs his hand through his hair, "It's hard to make friends outside of work when all you do _is_ work."

"Trust me, I know." Mary replies slightly sarcastically and Andy can't help the quiet chuckle that escapes his lips with the thought of Sharon saying something similar to that, "One last question: what's the best part of your job?"

"Hmmm..." He rubs his jaw and thinks for a moment, wanting to say something like _'arresting the scumbags,'_ but he thinks better of it, "Trying to make the world a little better. Stop more crimes from happening if we can, and bringing justice to those who've died."

"Sounds like a noble cause." Mary smiles, looking at him over the rims of her black glasses, "That's all I have for you, can you send in whoever's next?"

"Of course." He smiles flirtatiously, then wiping the smile from his face and replacing it with a neutral expression. This woman isn't Sharon, _his_ Sharon was right outside.

* * *

"This is all so weird." Flynn whispers, standing outside of soft interrogation with Sharon.

"She doesn't have _your_ face." She replies sarcastically, "That's weird."

"I know." He smiles sadly, leaning in and gently kissing her cheek without even thinking about it, "Good luck in there."

"Mhm." She hums as she bites her bottom lip, a bright red blush working its way across her face.

* * *

"Hi again." Mary smiles as Sharon enters the room, "Captain Sharon Raydor."

"That's me." She shrugs as she sits down, "But we could switch places and no one would know." She jokes dryly.

"We could." Mary replies monotone, "So can you tell me why you became a cop?"

"Well," Sharon extends her arms on the table and focuses on her hands, "That wasn't the plan at all. I wanted to be a lawyer, but sometimes things just don't work out."

"I know what you mean." _Of course you do, you're me_. Sharon thinks to herself bitterly, "What has your time been like with the LAPD?"

"Hm," she hums, "I worked in FID for the longest time, that's the force investigation division. I had quite a few run ins with Lieutenant Flynn, and later on, Chief Johnson." She smirks, remembering how hated she was, "I started spending more time with this division, and when Chief Johnson announced she would be taking a promotion in DC, Chief Taylor saw me as the only logical choice. It was a rough start with them, but we work well together now." She purses her lips, more annoyed by Mary than she had been by Flynn in the early days.

"How do you get along with your coworkers?"

Sharon hopes she doesn't notice the momentary panic visible on her face, "We're a family. We have our ups and downs, but we make it work. It's important when you have a team that they work well together, and the better you know everyone, the better you work together."

"That makes sense." She smiles, adjusting her glasses, "One last question: What do you like best about your job?"

"Helping people." Sharon replies instantly, "Letting people know that you want the best for them, even if they can't see it. Trying to make the world safer for everyone, that's what's always been my priority."

"Thank you so much, Captain." Mary smiles and extends her hand.

Sharon shakes it cautiously, "I'll send in Detective Sykes next."

* * *

"Can I talk to you?" Andy asks as soon as Sharon closes the door, "It's kind of important."

"Okay...?" She replies confused, "Let's go to my office."

"You know this situation is weird for me too." Andy breathes out as he sits across from her, "Her looking exactly like you."

"Please." She laughs coldly, "I saw how you were looking at her. You're enjoying it."

"That's not true." He defends, "I mean... Maybe I did for a little while but-"

"But what? She looks exactly like me Andy! She practically is me!"

"I didn't realize this was going to turn into a contest!" He raises his voice, "I need a few minutes to cool down. I don't want to yell at you." He says before storming out of her office.

* * *

Seeing Sharon talk to Mary hurt him, and he didn't know why. Neither of them were _his_ , he figured in a sense Sharon was his, but his Captain and _only_ his Captain. He watched them talk, standing outside of her office, acting like this was completely normal.

"I think Lieutenant Flynn has feelings for you." Mary says quietly, both of them watching him from across the murder room.

"What?" Sharon replies louder than was probably appropriate, knowing that Mary was right. He had made it more than clear, and she had ignored him thus far, "No, he's looking at you." She says, sounding slightly hurt, "I'm his boss, we can't. But you're me without the police attachment. You'd be perfect for-"

"You're so afraid of him that you're trying to pawn him off on me?" Mary replies slightly surprised, "And I'm married."

"We almost fought earlier and I- Why am I even telling you this?!" Sharon is irritated at herself for opening up like this to a complete stranger, "Are the interviews completed?"

"Not yet." Mary bites her bottom lip, "I still have to talk to Lieutenant Provenza is it? And Buzz Watson. Meanwhile, I suggest you go talk to that Lieutenant of yours."

Sharon rolls her eyes and walks away, completely flustered.

* * *

The drawing of the blinds and the closing of the door were customary for her meetings with Andy, but the locking of the door, that was not.

"Andy what are you doing?" She looks at him puzzled, both still standing in the entrance of her office, "Why are you locking-"

"I need to talk to you and I don't want to be interrupted, is that okay?" He extends his hands in front of him almost as if admitting defeat, "We need to clear some things up."

"You can say that again." Sharon replied sarcastically, masking her nervousness with an eye roll, "Is this still about Mary?"

"Yes and no." He sits down and runs a hand through his hair as he lets out a sigh, "It's about you too."

"Oh." She freezes in her chair and her eyes seem to widen at his statement. They were both thinking about the same thing, "What about me?"

"Please, don't dance around this with me." He pleads, extending his arms palm-up on her desk, "You know what I'm talking about."

"I do." She nods in recognition, hesitantly moving her hands closer to his, "What do expect me to say?"

"Whatever you're feeling, whatever the hell's going on in your head Sharon, something. Just give me _something_." He looks at her sadly and she hums for a moment before responding.

"Okay. " She diverts her eyes, looking at a painting on her wall, "I feel different around you, I do. And Mary," she takes a deep breath, "seeing you look at her hurt me because she _is_ me. I was trying to understand why you would look at her that way and not me and I got upset. I was jealous and angry and I-"

"Hey," she's cut off by his soft voice and his fingertips lightly touching hers, "I _do_ look at you like that, you just don't notice. And I wasn't looking at her the same way I look at you. I was trying to understand what I was seeing and maybe I got a little distracted by her 'finer qualities,' but I get distracted by yours too."

She blushes and laughs, reaching up to cover her mouth with her hand, "This is wrong but I really don't care. Come here." She smiles, slowly standing up and leading him by his hand towards the center of her office, "Mary was right. And I'm sorry I pretended there wasn't anything between us." She wraps her arms around his waist and buries her face in his chest, "I'm sorry."

"Sharon, don't apologize." He grins, gently rubbing circles on her back, "I told you I would wait and I did, I still am." He shrugs, "If you're not ready for this yet, then I'll keep waiting, but you can't keep denying it while we're holding each other like this."

"I can't deny it, but this is _wrong_." She pulls away from his chest to meet his eyes, "Doing this is wrong, it's a risk for the department, for our careers-"

"Hey," he cuts her off again, "Just live in the moment for once, let whatever happens happen and we'll deal with the consequences together."

"Andy... I don't know." She shakes her head before leaning into him again, "We worked so hard to get where we are."

"You're right, we did." He grins, playing off of her previous statement, "We hated each other back in the day, and now look at us. It took a lot for us to get here."

"That's not what I meant." She mumbles into his chest, "But you're right. That too. I'd just hate for us to lose our careers over this."

"I'd rather lose my career than lose you." He replies, kissing the top of her head, "And that's the truth."

"Really?" She pulls out to look at him again, her jade eyes glimmering with tears, "Am I that important?"

"Yeah." He chuckles kissing her forehead, "You are."

"You are too." She smiles brightly, leaning up and gently kissing his lips, "We can do this."


	15. What Do You Think?

_A/N: Writing while watching the MC marathon :) Today's Shandy day (So say we all!) Seeing as this is the last day I planned to write this series, there's two options, and it's completely up to you amazing readers! I can either 1) Continue the series or 2) End the series. Feel free to let me know which you'd prefer!_

* * *

 _Yet another prompt left by a guest (not thatI'm complaining, they've all been awesome!) Prompt: A suspect or witness starts flirting with Sharon and Andy doesn't like it one bit. By the end of the day he gets her alone in her office, kisses her, and tells her how he feels._

* * *

 _Andy's perspective_

* * *

I hate cases like this, hate seeing the way they affect Sharon, hate the way I have to pretend to brush it all off. Everyone seems to forget that I'm a father, I know I wasn't the best, but it still gets to me to see things like this. The victims look to be in their late teens, both have their hands tied behind their backs and were shot point blank in the back of the head. This was an execution. I sigh and cross my arms over my chest, walking towards Sharon in the far corner of the scene.

"Hey." I nod and she does too, the light wind in the open field whipping her hair around, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She shakes her head quickly, "I'm fine. Just cases like this..."

"I know." I reach out and gently caress her shoulder, she looks off to the forest and sighs, "We'll get through this."

"We will." She smiles weakly, "We always do. Did you find any leads?"

"The kids were bound, shot point blank in the back of the head."

"Damn." She breathes out, turning when she realizes my hand is still resting on her shoulder, "Could it be a gang hit?"

"I don't know." I shrug, "It's possible, but they're just kids."

"Do we have an ID on either of them?" She asks quietly, still staring off into the forest, "We need to solve this one, and quickly."

"The girl had a school ID in her pocket, her name's Juliana Rosina. We don't know about the boy yet, but I have Sykes running down all of Rosina's friends, see if something pops."

I turn and start to walk back to the bodies when I hear her soft voice behind me, "Andy, thank you for doing this for me."

* * *

The morgue is even eerier today, standing there with Sharon, two small bodies covered in white blankets laying stiffly on the autopsy tables.

"It was an execution." Morales says sadly, "There's no signs of sexual assault, and mortis indicates time of death was probably around three a.m."

"Thank you." Sharon nods, pulling the blue gown tighter around her body, "Call if you find anything else."

* * *

"Are you okay?" I ask quietly, propping myself in her office doorway, "This just keeps getting worse."

"Hm." She hums, looking up from her paperwork and smiling sadly. I know that's all she can say without completely breaking down and it breaks my heart.

"Hang in there, okay?" I force a smile and turn back towards the murder room, "We're bringing in the first victim's family, see if they can help us ID the boy."

"Hm." She hums again and goes back to her paperwork.

* * *

"Ma'am, do you know why your daughter would have been out in the forest around three this morning?" I ask carefully, Sykes walking in and sitting beside me.

"No, no I don't." Her mother, Katarina responds, her dark hair falling in front of her eyes, "Where is she? Where is my daughter?!"

"I need you to calm down please." I try, gently extending my arm, "Your daughter was..." I scratch my chin, "Your daughter and an unknown male were found this morning in a field outside of Santa Monica."

"No, why was she-" Katarina starts crying and cover her mouth with her hands, "Who was she with? Who killed my baby?!"

"I was hoping you might be able to help us with that." I respond sadly, imagining how it would feel to lose Nicole, "Who were her friends? A boyfriend maybe?"

"Her... her boyfriend, Ricky. Ricky Santiago."

"Is this Ricky?" Sykes asks, sliding his picture towards the woman.

"Yeah." She sobs through her hands, "That's Ricky."

"Do you know why she and Ricky would be in Santa Monica so late?"

"No, I, I didn't even know she was gone."

"What about Juliana's father?"

"What about him?" She scoffs, "He left after she was born. I haven't seem him since."

"We need to find him." Sykes explains, pushing a pen and paper towards her, "Can you write down his name for us?"

"Of course." She frowns, picking up the pen and beginning to write, "But I want to see my daughter."

* * *

"Miguel Herrera, where is he?" Sharon barks loudly, her heels clicking as she struts into the murder room and towards the board, "I want to bring them justice."

"He's on his way. We'll get this wrapped up, I promise."

"Thank you." She smiles, "I want to do this interview with him one-on-one, we have a better chance he'll open up to me."

"Sharon I don't think-"

"I'm doing it, I'm the _Captain_." She cuts me off and storms towards interrogation.

* * *

"Tell me about your daughter." Sharon requests, sitting across from Miguel Herrera, "When is the last time you saw her?"

"You know, you look just like this girl I banged in high school." He grins and it almost makes me sick.

"Tell me about Juliana." She replies, brushing off his earlier comment and replacing it instead with her Darth Raydor glare, "When is the last time you saw her?"

"I ran away with this girl once, off to Modesto. I could take you with me sometime, show you what it's like."

She purses her lips and stares at him, "Juliana is _dead._ Now I'll ask you again, when is the _last time_ you saw your daughter?"

"Come to dinner with me and maybe I'll tell you." He winks at her with dark blue eyes and I something in the pit of my stomach.

"Get out of my way." I push past Buzz and Provenza and start to open the observation room door.

"Andy, you can't go in there." Mike grabs my arm and pulls me back towards the cameras, "You'll jeopardize the case."

"We're just gonna let this creep talk to her like that?!" I exclaim, throwing up my hands, "Don't tell me you don't have a bad feeling about this guy?!"

"We have to!"

"I'll tell you what," Sharon's voice creeps back over the speakers, "You tell me what I want to know right this minute, or I'll hold you while we find some evidence. We already found DNA on the ropes used to tie their hands, and I have a feeling it'll all come back to you. So, would you like to reconsider that date?" She spits, narrowing her eyes, "Your choice. But the longer you wait, the less I'll be willing to make a deal."

"I do like a woman that knows what she wants." He smiles and I push my way past Provenza, Buzz, and Mike again before finally exiting electronics.

"Andy don't open the door!" Mike runs after me just as the door to interrogation opens and Sharon rushes out.

"Sanchez! Provenza!" She orders, "Here. Now!"

They walk over quickly and Mike lets go of my jacket, stepping away, "Yes ma'am?" Sanchez asks, trying to hide how frustrated he was as well, "Do you need us to handle this?"

"Yes." She nods, "Please Julio. Thank you." She forces a smile before walking away and slamming her office door.

* * *

Should I knock on the door and check on her? She has the blinds drawn and there's no doubt in my mind the door's locked as well. Listening to that scumbag talk to her like that really set me off, and I'm trying so hard not to show it. I'm protective of her, have been since we've become so close, and we're yet to talk about our 'relationship.' Even if we weren't dating- _is that what we're doing?_ \- I wouldn't want a man like that within a ten-mile radius of her. It's not that I don't think she can take care of herself, it's that every once in a while she needs someone to take care of her.

 _And that's exactly what I intend to do_.

"Sharon?" I knock quietly on the door and hear the clicking of her heels as she walks over, unlocking the door, "I thought you could use a friend right about now."

"Actually, I could." She admits sheepishly, opening the door and stepping back, "Come in."

"Thank you." I jam my hands into my pockets and cautiously step inside as she closes the door, "You should've let me come in there with you."

"Andy, you _cannot_ tell me how to do my job. If that's all you wanted, then I suggest you leave."

"That's not what I wanted to talk about... Entirely." I rub my jaw nervously as she sits down, eyeing me curiously.

"What's on your mind?" She takes off her glasses and sits them down, wiping her eyes.

"Do you know how hard it was for me to let him talk to you like that?!" It came out harsher than I wanted it to, but hopefully it made a point.

"Do you honestly think I wanted him to talk to me like that?!" She raises her voice, "Do you think after thirty years in an abusive relationship that I _want_ to be talked to that way?! Do you think I _enjoyed_ that conversation?! That is the first time in my _entire_ career that I have stormed out of an interview like that!"

"I'm sorry I care so much!" I blurt out without even thinking and we both freeze.

"Please, don't do this right now." She begs, but I can't help it. I have to do this.

"No. We're doing this _right now_." I breathe out a puff of air and run a hand through my hair, "I can't keep pretending like I don't care. You worked your way into my life and I started to feel things-"

A knock on the door cuts me off, "Captain, Miguel Herrera confessed. Juliana's boyfriend's father didn't get along too well with him, so he killed him for revenge. Old drug deals went south back in the day."

"Thank you Julio." She nods, no doubt grateful for a moment to organize her thoughts after I dropped that bombshell on her.

"Of course." He nods and closes the door.

"Now, Andy," she says almost condescendingly but I know she means well, "You... are right."

"I... I am?" I ask surprised, "Really?"

"You're right. I started feeling things and I have such a difficult time ignoring them but it's what I have to do to stay professional

I can't believe what she's saying, I honestly never thought she'd feel the same way, "So... where do we go from here?"

"If we're going to do this, we have to take it slow." She explains, "It's been too long since either of us have been in a relationship and honestly, I'm afraid of what that kind of change will entail."

I chuckle nervously and stand up, walking to her side of the desk, "If we've been dating for months and haven't kissed yet, is that slow enough?"

She slowly stands up and grabs my hand as she does so, "I think so."

Her face is so close to mine I can barely stand it. Her eyes are burning into mine and I feel my heart start to beat faster, "Are you sure?"

"Yes." She nods before leaning in and ghosting her lips against mine, "I'm sure about this, about _us_."


	16. A Rose is a Rose

_A/N: The final drabble, at least for now! Thanks to everyone that made this possible, it was a lot of fun and I hope to do it again :) I'll be getting back to LTLA and Philophobia with regular updates shortly._

* * *

 _Prompt: Unwritten Scene from 4x01, their conversation (because I just couldn't resist doing it!)_

* * *

 _"So, what **do** you need me for?"_

 _Close the door, we need to talk."_

The twinkle in his eye as she said those words did nothing to ease her anxiety, if anything it made her even more jittery.

"So, we're finally gonna talk about this?" He muses, leaning against one of the chairs facing her desk, "I'm sorry if I caught you off-guard with all of this."

She rolls her eyes with a chuckle, "All you've ever managed to do is catch me off-guard, Andy."

"Maybe I should go." He stands up and turns away from her.

"Please stay." She says quietly, "I had this all planned out and," she shakes her head with a chuckle, "this case, Rusty, I didn't see any of this getting in the way. We've been -for lack of a better word- _ignoring_ this situation for months and we really do need to talk."

"Thank you." He sighs and sits back down, rubbing his jaw, "I know you're uncomfortable."

"I'm fine, really." She dismisses his conjecture with a wave of her hand, "But we've had quite a while to respectively think on this situation, and there are definitely some things that need to be discussed."

She takes his silence as her queue to continue, "I haven't slept in months." He looks at her and tilts his head, unsure of how this played into their situation, "Rusty has had me so worried, and on top of all that I still had you to think about _-us-_ to think about, and no matter how many times I thought about this conversation this isn't the way I planned for it to go, I'm just-"

"Sharon," he interrupts softly, "take a moment, breathe. Can I say something?"

She looks at him and nods tentatively, "I'm sorry for rambling on like that, it's just-"

"Look at me," he instructs quietly and her eyes slowly meet his, "I want this to progress, I would truly like us to have a romantic relationship, but I haven't even heard your side of the story yet, so who knows how this'll go." She watches in awe and reaches into his pocket, puling out a quarter and placing it between them, "This will only come into play if we agree."

"I agree." She says bluntly, "I would like to have a relationship with you Andy, but things around here are going to have to change. I'm not sure if the timing's right with Stroh and Rusty and-"

"There was never a _right time_ for us Sharon." He says, toying with the quarter, "First we hated each other, then you were married, you got divorced but then Stroh came back, then Burning Man. This is the calmest moment we've had in a long time and I didn't mean to drop all of this on you _again_ , but I can't keep doing this. Either we do this together, or we don't. No more of this in-the-middle stuff."

"Okay, okay." She nods before focusing back on the man in front of her, "We are in agreement then, this is the closest we're ever going to get." She smiles briefly and for the first time, Andy realizes he's never seen her _true_ smile. This was the real Sharon, her walls collapsing right before his eyes, "So, what's the point of the quarter?"

"Funny you should ask..." He chuckles and stands up, walking towards the center of her office, "Can you come here?"

She walks over and eyes him curiously, trying to understand what he was planning, "Are you going to do a magic trick?" She asks sarcastically, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Something like that." He smiles, turning the quarter over in his hands again, "I'm going to flip the coin. Heads or tails?"

"Uh, tails." She responds, still confused.

"Okay, so, if the coin lands on 'heads' I kiss you, but if it lands 'tails,' you kiss me."

"Andy, I'm not sure this is necessary." She giggles, hiding her face behind her hands, "This is very juvenile."

"I know." He shrugs and throws her a lopsided grin, "Are you in or out?"

"I suppose we have to start somewhere." She muses, stepping closer to him, "I'm in."

"Okay, ready?" She nods and he flips the coin into the air, grabbing it as it falls back down, "Would you care to tell me what it is?" He teases.

She takes the coin from his hand and looks at him carefully, stepping close enough that they are just mere inches apart, "It's-" Sharon cuts herself off by leaning in and pressing her lips gently to his, "Tails. That was our first kiss." She smiles lovingly at him, still holding the quarter.

"Yeah." He grins, wrapping an arm around her waist, "It was. How about a second?"

Sharon smiles happily and flips the coin into the air, catching it and handing it to Andy, "What is it?" She presses her body closer to his in order to better examine the coin.

"I thought this was juvenile." He teases, pulling the coin away from her view, "It's heads." He grins, tightening his grip around her waist and pressing his lips passionately to hers. She tilts her head to allow him better access, and when they break the kiss, they both smiley widely, enjoying this interesting sequence of event.

"How about a third kiss?" She questions, quirking an eyebrow as her arms snake around his neck.

"Sounds good to me." He lifts her body up and lightly kisses her lips, she hums into his mouth and he can't deny that they are both surrounded by a moment of pure bliss, "A fourth?" He inquires as she presses her lips to his strongly once again, the quarter that had started it all long forgotten.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's just my take on what I think happened. Of course I want them to sleep together like _right now_ , but I wanted to try and keep them in character :) Once again, thanks to everyone that's been by my side supporting my writing throughout this entire process!


End file.
